Persona: Cards and Evokers
by heisuke28
Summary: P3xP4 crossover/A month after solving the Inaba Murder case, Souji and the gang decided to have a vacation at Iwatodai. Little did they know that something awaits them when the clock strikes twelve. And who are these people with Evokers? Please do read :
1. Midnight Hour?

**My first Persona fic! Enjoy! :D**

**I changed the timeline so P3 and P4 characters can meet each other at the same age XD Oh and I'm using their initial personas :D**

_Summary: A month after solving the Inaba Murder case, Souji and the gang decided to have a vacation at Iwatodai city to have some fun and rest. Little did they know that something awaits them when the clock strikes twelve. And who are these people with evokers?_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter1: Midnight Hour?<span>

"Whoaa! Iwatodai is sooo amazing!" A guy with blonde hair said as he stared at his surrounding. He and his friends are currently having their vacation at Iwatodai for their celebration for solving the Inaba Murder Case. Although not awarded by the public, the gang was satisfied with the experiences they had.

"Sensei look! The sea is shinning!" He shouted to a guy with gray hair who he calls sensei. As the blonde excitedly shouted, he accidentally bumped to another guy with a fly away brown hair.

"Geez Teddie, stay still!" The guy shouted.

"Oh sorry Yosuke! It's really beautiful here in your world!" The guy named Teddie shouted loudly, making his friends alarmed. Yosuke on the other hand covered Teddie's mouth with his hand.

"Geez! Be quiet! They might get suspicious to us!"

"B-But!" Teddie tried to argue but a person tried to agree with Yosuke.

"No. Teddie, please do calm down. We don't know what people might do if they heard the words you say. It is obviously not normal to hear someone say _this_ world _your_ world." The person was wearing a hat. With the way that person was dressing, people would often mistake her as a man. Yes, the person was a woman.

"Geez! You guys are too noisy. Oh and Naoto's right Teddie. You should stop your ramblings about the _your-world_ thingy." The girl wearing a green jacket with a short brown hair said.

"Okaaay~ If Chie says so." Teddie smiled to the girl named Chie.

"But still, this place is beautiful. Although it's not as peaceful at our place." The girl standing next to Chie calmly said. She wears a black dress with red decorations in it.

"Yukiko-senpai's right. Ah… That's a nice fabric." The tough looking guy named Kanji said, although the last sentence was a mere mumble.

"Ah~! Senpai let's go there! Let's go on a date~" Another girl said as she pulls the guy with gray hair, whose name is Souji, to an accessory shop.

"Ah… Rise-chan's starting again." Chie shrugged.

"A-Ah… Nanako might like that." Souji let out a whisper after seeing a Jack Frost stuff toy at a crane machine.

"AH! I'm hungry let's eat!" Teddie raised his hand signing that he wants his opinion to be heard. "I want to eat the ramen we ate last time! I remember it was Hanakure!" The blonde said proud of himself.

"Hahahah! That's so lame!" Yosuke laughed at Teddie. "You even forgot the name! It's Hogakuro!"

"No! It's Hanakure!" Teddie argued.

"Hogakuro!" Yosuke disagreed.

"Hanakure!"

"Hogakuro!"

They continued on their argument about who's right on the name of the ramen shop that they stopped by the time they were having a school trip. Knowing that Yosuke and Teddie wouldn't stop on arguing, Souji decided to step in. "Guys… It's Hagakure." Hearing what Souji said, Yosuke and Teddie's cheeks reddened.

"At least mine's closer!" Teddie smiled. "And sensei is awesome as ever!"

Naoto, staying silent, looked around. It sure was getting dark, maybe they need to go back to the _hotel_ where they're staying. Who knows some shadows might go running to their directions… or not. Naoto silently laughed at herself. Yeah right, shadows outside of the TV world? What a nice joke.

"Ah… Senpai, shouldn't we head back? I believe it's getting late." She said with her usual low tone. The others agreed but they decided to eat some dinner first before heading back. The _hotel_ they were currently staying at doesn't sell foods. Instead of foods, they sell different things and the gang was sure that they don't even want to think about what those things are… Well, except for Teddie, who was curious on the things in the human world.

After eating at the ramen shop, they all decided to head back to "Seaside Clamshell Inn."

"The lights here are too… _red._" Chie said rubbing her temples. The lights were enough to make her eyes hurt. "This place reminds me of Rise's area at the TV world."

"What does that mean huh? At least I didn't try to score a hot stud." Rise defended herself.

"Are we still not done with this scoring stuff! Give me a break!" Yukiko said as she places her cards at the deck. They were actually playing cards.

"I want to go to senpai's room." Rise whined. They were at different room with the boys.

"You'll see them sooner. I bet they're not sleeping too. They might even sneak here!" Chie said to the other girls.

"Don't worry; I shall arrest them if that happens." Naoto reassured them.

The other girls smiled and nodded at Naoto's words. They continued to chat for a time and play. After some time, they began to feel sleepy.

Chie let out a yawn as she stretched her arms out. "Why don't we have a rest? I bet it's almost midnight."

"Good idea. Staying late is bad for my skin." Rise agreed to Chie's opinion.

They all started to fix their things and prepared to sleep.

"Five seconds before midnight. Let's sleep exactly midnight." Chie suggested.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Instead of sleeping at exactly twelve, their eyes widen at the scene. All power turned off and the pink environment they were residing to was suddenly tainted green. They knew for themselves that something was going on.

"Guys!" They heard a voice from outside their room. It was Yosuke banging through their door. The girls decided to open the door for Yosuke.

"What's happening?" Yosuke asked.

"As far as I know, everyone is as confused as you." Naoto said in behalf of the other girls.

"Guys! Something _is_ wrong! Come with me!" Kanji suddenly came rushing towards the room. "You _need _to see this!" With that said, everyone went to follow Kanji.

As soon as they arrived at their destination, everyone was entirely shocked. "S-Sensei, this is…" Teddie said as he waits for Souji to respond.

"A coffin…" Souji said seriously.

"This is getting creepy by the moment. I-I'm scared." Rise said as she began to tremble.

"I'll look for other people. They might be outside." Yosuke said and started to walk outside.

"Just what is happening?" Yukiko could only ask.

"For the meantime, let's wait for Yosuke here. He might find someone." Souji said and the others agreed too. After a few minutes Yosuke came back rushing through them.

"Did you found anyone?" Chie asked Yosuke.

"No, nothing but coffins out there but…" Yosuke stopped speaking and that worried the others.

"But?" Naoto was curious so she asked Yosuke to finish his sentence.

"There was this tower going up to the sky and… Ah! Rise-chan can you summon Himiko?"

What Yosuke said surprised the others. "H-Himiko? W-Why?" Rise managed to ask despite her shock.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm just imagining things but I think I felt… Shadows from the tower I was saying." Yosuke said and surprised the others more. "B-But I'm not sure so… I wanted to confirm."

"I-I don't know senpai. W-We're outside the TV world."

"Let's check the tower." Souji said and added the others more surprise. "We won't know what's happening if we don't go there. I know it sounds dangerous, but I think there's no other way."

"Okay. I believe in you sensei. Let's go everyone."

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this!" A girl wearing pink long sleeves rushed to a room full of computers.<p>

"Takeba, calm down. Everyone's confused as you." Another girl calmed the girl named Yukari Takeba down. "Do you sense something Yamagishi?"

"Fuuka? Why is Lucia summoned?" Yukari asked the girl she called Fuuka. Fuuka was actually using her persona, Lucia, to scan the area.

"I feel something." What she said alarmed everyone.

"W-What do you feel?" A guy with red vest asked. "Is it shadows?"

"I do feel shadows from Tartarus."

"TARTARUS? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Another guy shouted. He was wearing a blue cap although it was midnight.

"Junpei calm down." Another girl said. She has a reddish brown hair tied in pony with matching clips on a side of her hair.

"But Minako! Tartarus is BACK!" Junpei said or rather shouted, making sure the word _back _is emphasized.

"There must be a reason for it." A person with blue hair said. He has bangs that almost covered his eye.

"Arisato do you know something?" The guy earlier asked the blue haired boy named Minato Arisato.

"Sorry Akihiko-senpai. I don't know." Minato replied.

"Tch. This is crazy." A person wearing a beanie spat.

"Shinjiro-san." A kid said worried and the guy named Shinjiro noticed it.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." He reassured the kid named Ken that he's alright despite the bitter memories that he had back from the past.

A white dog started to bark and it took the attention of the others. An android who was sitting beside the dog decided to translate what the dog was saying.

"Koromaru-san says he feels danger coming close." The android named Aigis explained.

Everyone looked grimaced hearing Aigis' words. "This is not funny."

"I feel something…" Fuuka said to Mitsuru. "I feel people going to Tartarus!"

Everyone was alarmed to hear what Fuuka said "What! That's dangerous! Do you think they're Strega?" Akihiko asked their scanner.

"I think that's impossible senpai. They're eight and they seemed to be roaming around as if they don't know Tartarus at all."

"Are they persona users too?" Yukari asked Fuuka.

"That, I'm not sure. They're too far from us."

"Let's go there." Minato said and everyone agreed. "They might be in trouble."

"Okay guys let's go!" Minako signaled everyone as they began to move on.

* * *

><p>"Shadows!" Rise shouted that alarmed everyone. She wasn't sure that she could summon her persona since they were outside the TV world.<p>

"Tch. Damn these shadows!" Kanji kicked a shadow nearby. "Dammit!"

They were surrounded by shadows so they couldn't escape. "S-Sensei what should we do?"

Souji was thinking for a way out when he heard gunshots. All heads turned to Naoto who was shooting the shadows with her gun. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded but the shadows blocked the way Naoto made for them.

"What now?" Yosuke shouted.

"Look out!" They heard a voice and it wasn't familiar to them. They saw two people. The first is a ponytailed hair girl who they thought was the one who shouted and a guy with blue hair. Their attention was caught as they saw the people holding a naginata and a one handed sword.

"They're more of them." Rise said as she feels other people coming close.

They watched the people fight. "Tch. Minato let's do this!" The ponytailed hair girl signaled to the guy. The guy just nodded and pulled his evoker.

Souji noticed a shadow drawing close to the girl and was about to attack her so he decided to rush towards the girl.

"Souji!" Yosuke shouted.

"What's going on!" Junpei and the others came and saw what was currently happening.

Souji pushed the girl to the ground and managed to dodge the shadow's attack.

"Minako are you alright?" The guy named Minato asked.

All of them saw the same shadow attack Souji and Minako. "No!"

Souji was determined to protect the girl who definitely tried to save them a while ago so he wants to repay her. "I have to protect everyone."

After saying those words, a card appeared in front of him. Minako and her comrades could only stare at the card in front of Souji.

"Go Souji! Summon him!" Yosuke shouted taking the attention of Minato and the others.

"Summon?" Minato asked.

Souji not wanting to waste time, held the card in his hand.

"Izanagi!" After shouting he crushed the card in his hand. After crushing the card, a persona suddenly appeared in front of them.

"A persona?" Everyone from SEES reacted in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay that's chapter 1 I hope you liked it xD <strong>

**Free hugs for reviewers :DD**


	2. Dark TV?

**Yaay thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites! That completed my day ~ thank you soooooo much! :D So… I'm going to do my best in chapter 2 so please enjoy! ^u^**

**And I'm sorry I won't use the skill names. I get too confused because there are so many skills that I can't choose one. Sorry '^' And it's sem break I'M FREEEEEEEE XDDDDD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Dark TV?<span>

"Izanagi!" After shouting he crushed the card in his hand. After crushing the card, a persona suddenly appeared in front of them.

"A persona?" Everyone from SEES reacted in unison.

It was a common sight to Minato and his friends, but it was surely _new _to see a total stranger summon an unknown persona using a different way than they used to. Well, the stranger topic wasn't that really new since they encountered the Strega and they were actually strangers using personas and they were enemies though they didn't know their reason for it.

The SEES members stared at the newly summoned persona. It was wearing black clothing and holds a sword. White mask-like thing covering its face and it looks like it was ready to fight. "Go!" They heard the guy command the persona as if he's already used to do so. The persona who they heard Izanagi changed its stance as it rushed towards the shadow which was going to attack the guy and Minako. It easily waved its sword hitting the poor shadow and letting it disappear into nothingness.

"Souji behind you!" Chie shouted alarming Souji.

"Tch." Souji grunted as he commands his persona and blocking another shadow from attacking them. After clashing with the shadow, Souji noticed that more shadows were going to their way. Izanagi quickly threw the shadow away casting a bolt of lightning to the other shadows coming by. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. Some shadows managed to dodge Izanagi's attack and continued to rush through them.

Minako, deciding that it's her turn to show off, pulled her evoker. Souji noticed her movements and saw her point the evoker to the side of her head. He panicked and stopped the girl from doing so.

"Are you crazy! What are you doing?" He shouted catching the girl off guard.

Focused on stopping Minako, Souji lost his attention to the shadows. Knowing Izanagi won't make it in time, he decided to cover Minako.

"Orpheus!" They all heard a gunshot. Yosuke and the others looked to Naoto's direction but they saw her looked shocked too making them conclude that it wasn't her who tried to shoot a gun. Not long after the gunshot, another persona appeared. This time, it was Souji and his friends who were surprised to see the unknown persona. It has a silver hair, red scarf and it holds a lyre. Minako looked at the persona and knew that it was Minato who summoned the persona.

Not wanting to waste time, Minato signaled his newly summoned persona to attack the shadows. Seeing his bearer's signal, Orpheus quickly held its lyre and began playing the lyre. As Orpheus continues to play, Yosuke and his friends noticed that the lyre was slowly shinning red. Sooner, from the lyre that was playing such nice melody appeared blazing flames that started to go to the shadows' direction. And as expected, shadows that were hit instantly fade away to nothingness.

Mitsuru although surprised about what was currently happening, noticed that something about Tartarus is changing. She looked around and found that her vision is getting blurry.

"What? Fog?" She then was sure that it was fog that was causing her vision to become unclear.

"Everyone put your glasses on. The fog is coming!" Souji announced to his teammates as he gently assists Minako to stand.

"G-Glasses?" Minako could only ask in confusion.

Souji carefully equipped his glasses as he held Minako's hand. "We're going to run to my friends. Ask your friends to come together."

Minako was confused in deciding but she did command her friends to go with the new persona users. "Everyone, gather together with the new people!"

Although they couldn't see through the thick fog, they surely heard their comrade's command and they did it.

They managed to gather together though it was only Souji and his friends who can see clearly.

"We can get the explanations later. It's more important that you can see through this fog and escape the tower." Souji said in behalf of his friends, he was their leader after all. "Judging form the current situation, I bet all of you has a persona. So to make things fast is there anyone who wields wind element?"

Yukari, knowing she was the right person for the job, stepped forward. "I am."

"Great. I'm sorry that I had to command you but I want you to work with my friend and cast a big tornado so we can get rid of the fog… for a while." Souji said while tapping Yosuke's shoulder. The action made Yosuke smile, mainly because he became excited.

"Okay." Yukari said as she prepared her evoker and pointed it to her forehead. Yosuke on the other hand summoned his card.

"Io!"

"Jiraiya!"

From Yukari and Yosuke, came two personas. They looked at each other and nodded. "Go!" At their bearer's signal, Io and Jiraiya combined their powers and casted a giant tornado. The gusts of wind were strong and it was enough to cast the fog away for some time.

Knowing that it was the best chance to escape, Minato shouted. "Let's go. Follow me." He ran and everyone followed him. At the entrance, Souji and his friends saw another person. She seems to be waiting for them and she looked very worried but her worry disappeared the time she saw her comrades safe.

"Thank goodness you're all safe! I was so worried!" She said mainly to Minato and the others.

"Don't worry Fuuka, it was crazy inside but we did manage to get away." Yukari managed to give an awkward smile.

"I-Is that so? All of you must be tired. Why don't we head back at the dorm?" Fuuka suggested and everyone in their group agreed. "And also, Dark Hour is almost done."

"What about them? We ain't leaving them here." Shinjiro said. It was true though, all of them need explanation.

"How about explainin' things first? They also have freakin' personas and their personas were friggin' cool!" Junpei let out a smile.

"That's true, but I think we should rest first. First encounter of the Dark Hour is exhausting and I'm sure they're as confused as us. So the talk will definitely be complicated." Akihiko said and what he said made sense.

"Akihiko-san is right. We should rest first. Let us all meet tomorrow at the dorm." Aigis said.

"Agreed." Minato calmly said and turned to Souji and his friends. "Are you okay with that?"

In behalf of his friends, Souji silently nodded and held out his hand signing for a handshake. Minato was surprised at first but he smiled afterwards and gladly took Souji's hand to shake it.

Souji felt it. He felt that sometime big is going to happen. It was the same feeling when Izanami shook his hand at the gas station. It felt like his life would change, not only his, but also the lives of his friends and the people he just met that day: Minato and his friends.

* * *

><p>Souji opened his eyes to see that he was in a different place, a dark place.<p>

"You?" He heard voices so he turned to see the ones who spoke. To his surprise, he saw Minato and Minako.

"Where are we?" Minako asked. No one answered signing that the two other guys didn't know the answer as well.

After a few moments, something suddenly shined from their left. It was a blue light and it was familiar to them. After the sudden burst of light, a blue door appeared; a familiar blue door.

"This is…" Souji said and decided to open the door.

After opening the door, they saw familiar people. The people to the left have the same features in their body. Yellow pale hair, golden eyes, blue uniforms and worn out books.

"Elizabeth."

"Theodore."

"Margaret."

The three could only speak of the people they saw. Something was really going to happen. The fact that they were actually summoned to that place was a proof. The three of them shifted their attention at the person who was sitting at the middle of the room.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it was a short chapter :( But I do hope that you'll like it :D<strong>

**Free hugs for reviewers xD**


	3. Fates Intertwined

**Yaaay Chapter 3! Need to finish this quickly; my vacation isn't that long than I expected :( but I'll do my best so I won't make this chapter short like the last one.**

**And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVORITES! ILOVEYOU! Free hugs for all of you! xD *hugs***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Fates Intertwined<span>

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room."

"I-Igor." The three could only say. They were back at the place they call Velvet Room, inside a carriage this time. For Minato and Minako, their Velvet Room was inside the elevator while Souji's inside a limousine. It was surprising for them though. The last time they went to the said room, Igor said that they already arrived at their destination so the contract was finished, so why are they summoned again?

"Why are we summoned? And he's with us too. I thought the contract was…" Minato mustered the courage to ask. He was also confused on why Souji was summoned.

Igor kept his smile and started to prepare his cards.

"Yes the contracts were finished. All of you were truly remarkable guests, but…"

"But?" Souji asked.

"The cards have spoken. Fates of seekers have intertwined to a greater destiny that waits." Igor replied as he scattered the cards. The three stared at the cards. After a few moments, Igor drew a card and showed it to them.

"The Fool Arcana. The symbol of new beginnings, the door for infinite possibilities."

"A-Are you saying that… A new contract will be?"

"I believe yes."

What Igor said made the three kinda frozen. Souji just went to Iwatodai with his friends for vacation and then the Dark Hour suddenly appeared, then Igor suddenly told them that they will face yet another danger. Same with Minako and Minato, they just finished defeating Nyx a month ago so they were expecting to return to their normal lives but it's not as they expected after all. It was all so sudden.

"I believe it's time for you to start your fates." Igor said and after he said those words, the carriage started to move forward.

"I might say it's time for you to wake up. Until we meet again. Farewell." Igor said as his three assistants gave them their respective keys: The Velvet Key.

After hearing Igor's words, all of their eyesight became unclear and the world around them was slowly turning black.

* * *

><p>Minako woke up in her room. It's the start of a new day… The start of the new beginning or so Igor says. She released a rather tired yawn as she stretched her arms upward. After stretching her arms out, she paused for a while. A new beginning is about to start. It's about to change her and her friends' lives. She was sure that she didn't want it. She had so many sacrifices in her last battles. Shinjiro almost lost his life and that was unbearable. Loved ones were lost too, like Chidori or Mitsuru's father. She even lost her precious friends namely Pharos or Ryoji. Yes, she treated them precious to the point that she considered loving Ryoji during his short but memorable stay with them. Other than that, there were also pains and sufferings that not only she endured but also her friends. She didn't want those anymore but she couldn't even do something about it. She was frustrated but… she did remember their happy memories. From their trip to Yakushima, School Trips, New Year's celebration they were all fun.<p>

She stopped; maybe having a new beginning wasn't bad at all. She knew her friends were strong to survive this and to think they had to meet new people. Yes this might sound… _fun._

She laughed at herself. She was thinking too much wasn't she? Well, she decided to look at the positive side like she used to do. Yep… Be cheerful as always.

Minako decided to go down at Minato's room. She gently knocked and Minato opened it as if he was expecting her to come to his room. She smiled and entered.

"I'll look at the positive side like I used to." She declared and Minato wasn't even surprised by it even on the slightest hint. "I guess you already knew that."

Minato smiled. "Well… You're my twin sister after all. We even share almost the same persona."

Minako smiled. She loved her moments with her twin brother alone. It was peaceful and comfortable. Minato would always stay calm while she would always stay cheerful. He will gently listen to her as she cheerfully tells him about her experiences for the day.

They stayed silent, but not an awkward silence. It was a comforting silence, but it was ruined by a sound of rumbling. Minako and Minato stared at each other then the rumble came again. Minato insisted to keep himself from laughing but he failed. It was actually his younger sister's stomach. "Guess you're hungry. Come on let's grab something to eat." Minato said as he gently leaves the room with Minako.

"Oh… Shinjiro-senpai's cooking today? Suh-weeet!" Junpei said as he excitedly sits at his chair. The SEES were actually having breakfast and Shinjiro was the one who's cooking. Everyone was already there except for their two leaders. "What's taking Minato and Minako so long?"

"Ah… I saw Minako-san enter Minato-san's room a while ago." Ken said as Shinjiro started to serve the food. "Oh… It looks delicious."

Hearing what Ken said Junpei grinned. "Perhaps they are…"

"Ugh. Why do you always think like that? That's probably some brother-sister talk… You know Minako and Minato aren't like that." Yukari shrugged at Junpei's words.

With that said, Junpei's grin widened. "Oh… Defending for your boyfriend huh? That's sweet Yuka-tan."

Yukari blushed madly after hearing what Junpei said. "W-What! I'm not defending anyone and he's not my boyfriend! Stupei!"

"Enough chat. The food's getting cold." Shinjiro said as he sits at his usual seat. Everyone started to prepare eating. Not long after, their leaders came down the stairs.

"And here comes our leaders walking down the red carpet! Ta-dah!" Junpei said as he claps his hands.

From her seat, Fuuka gently giggled. "Junpei-kun's so cheerful today."

"Well of course! Another day is a day smiling with Junpei!" He said as if it was a quote or something and Yukari laughed at it.

"Hah! That was lame Stupei!"

"Hey, hey, hey I resent that."

"Well… Enough of that for now, let's just eat. The food's getting cold." Akihiko said as he started to take a bit of Shinjiro's great cooking. "And as usual, Shinji's cooking is good."

Minako and her brother decided to join the others as they peacefully eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So do you like it?" Chie asked in behalf of the girls. They were actually having breakfast and as usual, Chie and the other girls insisted that they'll cook. Although the boys thought that it would be suicide, they didn't dare to decline the girls' request, rejecting them is also quite the suicide.<p>

"It's… Urp!" Yosuke couldn't finish his sentence. He can't even swallow the _food_ stuffed inside his mouth. But with determination, he managed to swallow it. "g-good."

The other boys saw how pale Yosuke became the time he swallowed a spoonful of the girls' food. No, he wasn't pale; he was tainted violet, as if he ate a poison. Oh how frightened Souji and Kanji were.

"This is horrible!" Teddie said in a rather cheerful voice.

"Hey watch it!" Chie shouted at Teddie but the blonde didn't have the chance to hear it for he too became unconscious.

Souji and Kanji could only swallow while looking at the spoonful of curry in their front. "Let's do this… Senpai." Souji nodded at Kanji's words as they stuffed their mouths with the frightening food they will fear for the rest of their lives. Souji stopped, the texture was horrible. They were supposed to eat curry right? So why does it feels _slimy? _He could only ask Izanagi but he was sure his persona doesn't know the answer as well. He glanced at Kanji whose color started to shift from fair to green. Souji dared himself to chew but his body didn't obey him. His vision was going black. He wondered, if he sleeps this time, will he be able to wake up afterwards?

After mustering his courage that he gained during his last battles, he managed to swallow the _thing_ inside his mouth. He felt achieved; he was able to swallow it. Yes, it was an achievement. Soon after the achievement moment, Souji soon fell asleep.

Yosuke woke up first, head throbbing and stomach rumbling. What happened? He didn't want to remember. It was too painful to remember. "I wanna eat _real _food." He groaned as he stood up seeing the other boys lying on the floor motionless. "Heh… We all share the same fate. Poor us."

Noticing that they still have enough time before meeting the people they met last night, Yosuke decided to buy food for the guys who suffered from painful experiences.

Souji and the others woke up the time Yosuke come back from shopping. He brought few hamburgers and some takoyaki. He assumed these were enough rather than girl's cooking. They happily ate the food as if the last time they ate edible food was years ago. "Freakin' delicious." Kanji could only say while eating.

* * *

><p>"Guys you ready to go?" Chie knocked from outside the boys' room. "It's almost time for meeting the guys last night."<p>

"Yeah. We're coming." Souji answered preparing Teddie. He was actually wearing his bear suit at the time. They knew that explaining that Teddie wasn't really from that world was inevitable.

"Ready?" Souji asked his friends and they all nodded. Souji nodded back as they leave the hotel they were staying at and head towards the dorm where they might get their questions answered or not.

"We're here." Souji said as they stand in front of the dorm they were about to enter. After releasing a deep breath, Souji decided to knock. After the knock, they heard a quite commotion inside as if they're panicking or what. After a few moments, the door opened revealing Minato.

"We've been waiting. Come in." He said as he enters the dorm. Souji and his friends followed after him.

They were gathered at the lounge. Some were sitting and some decided to stand like Kanji, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Aigis, Souji and Minato. It was silent though, they didn't know how to start the conversation either. Although it was silent, the tense atmosphere didn't disappear from them. Wanting to ruin the tense atmosphere, Koromaru started to bark. Since it was Koromaru who was speaking, Aigis decided to translate.

"Koromaru-san said "We should introduce ourselves first.""

Souji and the gang were stunned. They were totally shocked. A girl just translated a dog's language.

"Dude she understood the dog!" Yosuke said with his jaw hanging down.

"Well, she is an android." Junpei replied as if it was a normal thing. Well to them it was a normal thing but to the new people, .not.

"A-Android! That's sooo friggin' cool man!" Yosuke said as he stared at Aigis in disbelief.

Mitsuru agreeing to what Koromaru said decided to speak.

"I agree that we should start with the introductions." She stood up from her seat. "We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES for short. Our objective is to stop the Dark Hour which we thought was over by now." She sighed at her last sentence but she brushed it off.

"Let me introduce you to the members of our team."

She pointed towards Minato and Minato. "The two of them are our respectful leaders, Minato and Minako Arisato."

"Hi." Minato calmly said.

"Nice to meet you." Minako smiled cheerfully.

"Although they weren't the oldest member of our group, we decided that they should be our leaders since the two of them holds great powers."

"Next is Yukari Takeba." Yukari smiled at them.

"Fuuka Yamagishi." Fuuka bowed.

"Ken Amada."

"U-Um hi…"

"Is he an-" Yukiko asked and Mitsuru nodded.

"Yes he is in elementary and is the youngest of our group but he is strong enough to endure this. He is a strong child."

"B-But-"

"Don't worry miss. I'm fine." Ken smiled at Yukiko and it somewhat convinced her.

"Akihiko Sanada."

"Yo." Akihiko just greeted.

"Junpei Iori."

"Never worry Junpei's here!" Junpei smiled warmly at everyone and they liked it.

"Shinjiro Aragaki." Shinjiro just looked at them quietly.

"Aigis."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Aigis said smiling.

"U-Um she's a-" Yosuke kinda want to asked and Mitsuru explained.

"She's an android yes. She is an anti-shadow weapon developed by the Kirijo group. Although she is a robot, she developed emotions a few months ago so it's not hard to interact with her."

"Cool men. Cool." Yosuke just smiled.

"Koromaru." Koromaru barked and all of Souji's gang was surprised.

"A dog?" Naoto asked. "A dog is an official member?"

"Yes. He uses a special evoker for dogs. We found his ability by accident and he joined us voluntarily."

"You're a good dog." Rise said as she patted Koromaru's head. And obviously, Koromaru liked it.

"And myself, Mitsuru Kirijo."

After introducing themselves, Mitsuru sat back to her seat and started to explain things from their side.

"I will tell you about the information we had about the Dark Hour." She said and Souji and his friends intently listened.

"A few years ago, the president of the Kirijo group, namely my grandfather started an institution for the study of shadows." Everyone stayed silent signing Mitsuru to continue. "He gathered a large amount of shadows at a single area and specifically it was our school, Gekkoukan High."

"His research was steadily going well but unfortunately, eleven years ago, an accident occurred. The shadows just suddenly turned berserk. And to make things short, it was the cause of the Dark Hour."

Everyone had their grimaced look on their faces, especially the SEES members.

"But a man, Yukari's father did his best to help us but Shuji Ikutsuki, our former chairman edited Mr. Takeba's last message and made the situations worse. Mr. Takeba said not to harm the shadows that were spread throughout the whole city but as Ikutsuki-san edited it, he said that we should dispose them and so we did, making us face more demise. Our battles were fierce with the shadows and the group who called themselves Strega. They were stopping us from disposing of Dark Hour and though it was unsuccessful."

Souji noticed that Junpei's expression changed from grimace to a painful expression, as if mentioning Strega was bringing him back painful memories. "Chidori was one of them." He said as he clenched his fists. "She was from Strega yet she saved my life and I'm not going to waste her efforts so I swore to myself that I'll do my best to stop the Dark Hour. But for crying out loud it's _back. _Dammit."

As Junpei started to become quiet, Mitsuru accepted it as a sign that she could continue her explanation. Although her explanation was brief and full of loopholes, she was sure that Souji and his friends understood the story so far.

"As time passed, we discovered that we had to face our ultimate nemesis; Nyx."

"Nyx?"

"The Strega and Ryoji, a former friend, said that Nyx was the maternal being, that no word was capable on defining it or her, that the end will be brought by her and mankind will suffer. But we faced it even though we knew that only death waits for us."

She smiled and the other noticed it, "but by a miracle, we defeated it and restored peace, or so we thought."

Souji nodded and Mitsuru was glad by it. "I'm sorry for my brief explanation but you can ask me any questions, whenever you want."

"Thank you. We will." Souji said as he came near the center. "I guess it's our turn to introduce ourselves."

"I am the leader of our group, Souji Seta." Then she pointed towards the others.

"He's Yosuke Hanamura."

"Yep." Yosuke said as he smiles at the others.

"Chie Satonaka."

"Wassup."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Hello."

"Kanji Tatsumi." Kanji just silently raised his head.

"Rise Kujikawa." Rise smiled and everyone was surprised to hear her name.

"Rise Kujikawa… Wait I've heard that name before… AH! RISETTE!" Junpei shouted as he came closer to Rise. He took a notebook from God knows where and gave it to Rise. "I-I'm a big fan of yours! C-Can you sign this notebook?" Junpei asked excitedly ruining the seriousness mood. It was a good thing for them though. Rise signed at the notebook and smiled.

Seeing the signature of Rise in his notebook, Junpei shouted in joy. "Sweet!" He said as he thanked Rise for signing the notebook. "You're so nice Rise-chan. It's sad that you had to retire from your career though, but seeing you last night, I understand on why you quitted."

"Geez Stupei they're not yet finished, why don't you let them speak for a while? I'm sure they will say something more important than your runts." Yukari just shrugged as he stopped Junpei from ranting.

"Oh yeah… Sorry." Junpei apologized. Seeing Junpei's apology, Souji decided to continue his introductions.

"The person next to Rise is Naoto Shirogane."

Naoto slightly bowed her head as she speaks. "I'm glad to be of your acquaintance."

"She's a detective so I'm sure she would be a great help to us." Souji said and a few caught the pronoun he used for Naoto.

"She?" Fuuka asked.

"Yes, she is a _girl._" Souji declared and almost everyone's jaw dropped.

"Girl… He's a GIRL! She doesn't look like-" Junpei was cut by Naoto's cough. She merely lowered her cap so she could hide her face, Kanji was sure that she was kinda embarrassed.

"Anyway, I'll introduce our last member, Teddie." Souji said as he pointed the bear figure to his right. Everyone didn't react, they just stared at the newly introduced person.

"U-Um… Why is he wearing that outfit?" Minako mustered her courage to ask, hoping she wouldn't offend Teddie or his friends. To her surprise, Teddie smiled at her.

"Worry not madam. This is my true form." Teddie said gently, or rather proudly. Everyone just gave him a glance of confusion and they understood why.

"The truth is, Teddie is a shadow that bears a persona." Souji said flatly as if it was a normal thing. He was amazed on how stupefied the others look as they stared at Teddie in disbelief. Of course they would be shocked; Souji just declared that he's a shadow which is obviously their number one enemy.

"Don't worry though. He's safe to be with. He likes ice cream more than humans." Souji joked and it seemed effective, but not to all of course. Shinjiro was an example of that, there's no way he would trust a shadow by just saying that he has a persona.

"And how can you say that we can trust you?" He asked rather coldly and Souji wasn't surprised by this.

He cleared his throat and gave him a serious look. "I reassure you. He helped us more than anyone and in fact he already faced his shadow; overcoming it to be precise."

"Wait what? That didn't seem right. A shadow's shadow?" Akihiko asked.

"I'll explain our journey briefly." Souji said as he turned to serious mode again. "Last year, there was a murder case that was left unsolved by the police. Dead bodies suddenly appear from high places like antenna from houses or a telephone post after a foggy day."

"The causes of death and the purpose of the killer are unknown. And the police was becoming crazy about these murders." Yosuke added.

"And by mere accident, the three of us, Souji and Yosuke found another world." Chie said as she looked around the lounge to look for a TV. Although the SEES members did caught Chie's actions they decided to listen to their discussion.

"What world?" Ken asked in curiosity.

Souji was silent for a moment, but he continued. "TV world."

Everyone gasped at Souji words. They weren't crazy right? Well, they were experiencing a lot of these unrealistic things so maybe believing them wouldn't be that senseless.

"We met Teddie there and we found out that the murderer was throwing people inside the said world and only we could stop them. In our case, the shadows were inside the TV world not here so we were kinda surprised by our first encounters with it last night."

"But what about the fog?" Aigis was the one who asked this time.

"The TV world was a foggy place and it's almost like the mirror to this world. Every time the fog is heavy in this world the fog lifts there. And when fog is lifted there, the shadows were more berserk. Among in these shadows are the shadows of us." Souji said and the SEES members could only look at them with a look of confusion.

"Those shadows reflect our true feelings that we hide from the surface and we faced it in order to attain our personas."

"Facing thy selves. Scary." Junpei joked only that there were hints of seriousness in his tone.

"And as we face those shadows and solving the mystery of the said murder case, we somehow survived and found the real culprit."

Souji said as he finished. "I guess that's the brief summary of our part."

Minako and Minato looked at each other and nodded. Minato then stood up. "My sister and I have a proposal." What he said surprised the SEES members. They couldn't remember that they have discussed something like this before, what were their leaders doing? "Will you join SEES and help us solve this mystery?"

The others were so shocked that they couldn't even speak at Minato's words. Weren't they deciding things too fast? They were just having a vacation at Iwatodai and to ask them to join simply means that he is asking them to move from Inaba to their current location. Wasn't Inaba a very far place?

"Hey, hey, hey, aren't we doing this too fast? I mean they're just tourists ya know." Junpei said as he looked unto Minato. But to his disappointment, Minato didn't even dare to take a small glance at Junpei. His focus was at Souji and his friends.

"I know that but I also know that they have a big part of this new mystery that we're currently facing. What happened _last night _was a big proof. We're not even sure that we can survive this without them."

Minato said those words and managed to shut his teammates down. Although he said the words last night, Souji knew he meant something deeper with it. Yes last night was a big proof but their meeting inside the Velvet room was a _bigger _and _stronger _proof. Igor did say that their fates have intertwined, opening the door to the greater destiny that waits.

Souji turned to look at to his teammates. They were smiling and Souji wasn't surprised at that. He knew them too well already, they wanted to help and nothing's gonna stop them. He nodded as his friends did so. He turned back to Minato.

"Yes. We will join."

What Souji said made Minato release a confident smile. He knew from the very beginning that they can trust these people from Inaba and they managed to trust them too. Minato was the one who held out his hand to Souji this time. Again, it was a sign of handshake but this time it was not a symbol of deal, it was the symbol of trust.

The leaders shook their hands and they were sure that something really has begun.

It was the beginning of their fates being intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay chapter finished. So did you like it? I'm sorry that the explaining parts were kinda rushed, I'm not good at those stuff I'm really sorry. Oh I'm not sure on how well I did with the interactions of the groups so if you found some OOCness please do tell me and I'll fix it :D And I broke my record :D this is the longest chapter I had so far yaaay xD<strong>

**Thank you for reaidng~**


	4. Glasses and Uniforms

**Yaaay chapter 4 at laaaast! I'm so sorry that it took so long for the update :( college is **_**seriously **_**killing me. But I do hope that you'll like this chapter :D**

**And thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I will thank you all alwaaaays and I won't get tired of it :D**

**Enjoy~hugs xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Glasses and Uniforms<p>

"What? You became a scholar at Gekkoukan High at Iwatodai?" Dojima asked his nephew Souji. "With your friends? Seriously?"

Souji and his friends were back at Inaba to ask their parents or guardians to stay at Iwatodai. Knowing the adults won't permit them to do so; Mitsuru invested some help and granted Souji and his friends a full scholarship to Gekkoukan High school.

"So… Permission granted?" Souji calmly asked his uncle who is currently his guardian since his parents are far for work.

Dojima stared at Souji for a quite long time. Souji assumed that his uncle was thinking deeply so his decision may not be wrong. Souji waited for his uncle to decide. He didn't dared to disrupt the thoughts of his uncle for it may cause some trouble.

"I'll grant you permission if you answer this question…" Dojima said in a serious tone. Hearing the tone in Dojima's voice, Souji prepared himself.

"Are you going on a dangerous adventure again?" It was already expected from Dojima. He was an intelligent person; he knew that Souji and his friends are facing a new mystery of their lives. Souji stayed silent and his uncle waited for him to reply.

"Yeah."

Dojima smiled, Souji just said the truth. "Okay… I was planning on grounding you in case you lie… but I guess you've already grown up. Be careful out there." Dojima said as he pats Souji to his shoulder.

"Thanks. We will."

After talking to his uncle, Souji went straight to his room to pack up his things. As he fixes his things, he felt someone's presence come near. He smiled and stood up. Walking to his door, he looked at the person who was standing outside his room.

"What's the matter Nanako?" He gently asked.

"Are you going away?" His cousin quietly asked, and Souji noticed the traces of sadness in Nanako's tone.

He gently patted her head and smiled. "Yeah. I and my friends have something to do."

Hearing Souji's words, Nanako felt the tears swell up to her eyes. She didn't want her big bro to go away. She knew it would be dangerous just like what happened when she was thrown into the TV. She didn't want to lose Souji like how she lost her mom.

"Don't worry Nanako. I'll always call you and uncle. And I promise… that I'll come back _safe and sound._"He said emphasizing his last words. A tear fell from Nanako's left eye and hugged her big bro.

"Okay. I'll wait for you big bro… Don't forget to buy souvenirs okay? We need some decorations here. I love you." She managed to smile and Souji smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'll buy many… Take care of uncle too. I love you too"

After talking with Nanako, Souji finished packing his things. They all agreed that they will leave tomorrow morning but no one called him yet.

After a few minutes, Souji's phone rang. He decided to answer it only to find out that his caller was Yosuke. "Yo! Pops says okay with it! God he looked so happy the time he heard I became a scholar. Junes will have a 99% sale because of that! Oh I need to pack my things up see ya tom leader!" Then he hung up. Two down, six more to go. Then he remembered that if Yosuke is going, then it's assured that Teddie's coming too, so that leads to three.

The next one to call was Naoto. She told Souji that her grandfather was happy as long as she's satisfied with her activities and such. Rise, who was the next caller, told him that her grandmother was already used to her going to trips outside the town so she's going. Kanji just texted him that he's going, and Chie told him that she and Yukiko are going as well.

Souji sat at the couch in his room. He remembered the times he read a book every night. Then he remembered the happenings last year. Everything felt slow yet fast. He smiled, of course he was excited of what would happen. And the day ended peacefully.

The next day, Souji and his friends were assembled at the train station. In five minutes, the train will leave so they all bid their temporary farewell to Nanako and Dojima who assisted them.

"Bye. Take care." Dojima said as he waves his hand. All of them nodded and turned to Nanako who was in the verge of crying.

"Nanako-chan, don't worry! We'll be alright!" Chie cheered the girl and it was successful.

"I'll miss you guys. Come back early okay?" She said between her sobs. Everyone smiled and waved goodbye. It was another start for them.

* * *

><p>"They're here!" Junpei said as he rushes towards the lounge. Their expected guests that are soon to become members have arrived.<p>

After a few moments, Souji and his gang entered the dorm. They looked tired but they seemed to be focused though, that was expected since it was almost midnight.

Mitsuru stepped in front of them and gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. You can all rest. We'll be scanning the area and we'll handle this today so all of you can rest." Hearing Mitsuru, Souji nodded and let Junpei assist them to their respective rooms. Before going to their rooms, Teddie suddenly stopped and shouted.

"Ah! I almost forgot! I have a gift for everyone!" He said making Souji and the gang smile.

"A gift?" Ken asked in curiosity. Hearing Teddie's words, the SEES members assembled around Souji and his friends.

Knowing everyone's already present, Teddie got his bag and started to get the presents he was speaking of.

"Tada! Everyone's very special glasses!" He said as he passes the glasses to their soon to be owners. The first person to receive the glasses was Mitsuru. Her glasses were identical to Yukiko although her red color is much darker than Yukiko's.

"What are these for?" Akihiko asked putting his glasses on. "It doesn't have an effect for me."

Everyone looked at Akihiko and he noticed it. "What's with those looks?" He was embarrassed knowing that everyone was staring at him. Minako took this chance to defend herself.

"See! I told you those glasses would look better on you! I should get your costume!" Minako said as she goes upstairs. Akihiko, understanding what Minako meant, stopped Minako to get his _costume._

"What costume?" Rise asked. "Can I try it too!"

"N-No please don't! You wouldn't like it! I swear!" Akihiko said holding Minako's hand tightly to prevent her from getting the said costume. "It's really not good. All boys said so!"

"Not me senpai. I like that butler costume!" Junpei said informing everyone what the costume is. Junpei suddenly felt someone's bad aura from behind him.

"Want me to zip that mouth of yours?" It was Shinjiro and Ken's beside him emitting the same aura.

"S-Sorry." Junpei decided to shut his mouth up.

"They help you see through the fog! Here is yours Madame." Teddie said as he gives Minako her glasses. Her glasses have thin bridge and temples. The temples were colored orange up to the frame. Next was Fuuka who had the same design as Chie's only hers was colored blue.

"This is cute!" Yukari said trying her pink glasses.

Junpei had his glasses the same as Yosuke's the only difference is the color. If Yosuke's glasses were colored orange, Junpei's glasses were colored gray.

Shinji's had the same design as Kanji but his were colored dark red like his coat. Ken's were colored light orange and Minato had the same design as Souji only his glasses were colored blue.

"And for you!" Teddie cheerfully handed Koromaru a pair of silver goggles. "I made it like these so it won't fall of when you fight!" Wearing the goggles, Koromaru started to bark continuously.

"Koromaru-san says _I liked it so much. Thank you Teddie-san._" Aigis said as Teddie gave him a small case instead of a glass. Aigis stared at the case and asked. "May I ask what these are?"

"Those are contact lenses. I'm not sure if it will work so tell me if it doesn't work and I'll give you the glasses I reserved for you."

"Thank you Teddie-san."

It was almost midnight so they decided to assist Souji and his friends to their rooms. Since they were too many to let someone vacate a room alone. Everyone agreed to have a roommate. Minako's room was still the same the only difference is she had Aigis as her roommate.

"Mitsuru-senpai. Can I share my room with my brother?" Minako asked surprising everyone except Minato and Souji's gang.

"Alright. The two of you can get the room at the control room." Hearing Mitsuru's words Minako became happy, and seeing his sister happy, Minato was grateful for Mitsuru.

"Sorry Aigis that I have to leave you alone." Minako said to Aigis but to her surprise Aigis smiled.

"I actually agree for your suggestion Minako-san. I believe that Minato-san can protect you more than I do." Minako smiled after hearing Aigis' words.

Mitsuru told them their room assignments. Yukari and Fuuka will share Fuuka's room, while Yukari's room will be shared by Naoto and Rise. Minako's room was assigned to Yukiko and Chie. They all agreed to let Mitsuru and Aigis remain to their rooms.

To the second floor which was used by the boys, they too decided to share their rooms. Souji and Yosuke used Minato's room. Shinjiro decided to move to Akihiko's room since his room was literally empty so they wouldn't have troubles in transferring belongings. Kanji and Teddie were assigned to share Shinjiro's room.

"What! I don't want to share the room with this narcissist freak!" Kanji shouted making Teddie quite upset.

"It's because you didn't want to let anyone see your _cute _hobby." Teddie grinned making Kanji blush. He didn't know how Teddie found his secret.

"What'd you say! I'll-"

"Stop it you two. Okay change of plans. I'll stay with you and Teddie will share with Yosuke." Souji said firmly making both Teddie and Kanji silent.

"Wow, he's quite the leader huh." Ken said as he stared at Souji.

"Of course they wouldn't make him leader if he's not good." Junpei added.

"Get some rest, we'll handle the rest." Akihiko said in behalf of his team. "Make yourselves feel at home."

Everyone decided to get some rest. Souji and his friends started to unpack their things while the SEES members started to prepare themselves for exploring Tartarus.

* * *

><p>"We're not even inside yet and the fog's already this thick!" Junpei said as he started to search for his glasses inside his bag. After seeing it, he quickly wore it and became amused. "Cool. It's as if the fog isn't even there."<p>

"This is really useful. Good thing we met them." Mitsuru said as she walks towards the gate of Tartarus.

Fuuka came next to Mitsuru and realized something. Although they can see clearly through the fog, something about Tartarus is different. The stairs looked different, it's like it was distorted. "Is that a barrier?"

Noticing Fuuka's words, everyone looked at the stairs. It really is different. It's like something was enveloping the door that leads them inside. Shinjiro, having the courage to check, went to look at the door. He extended his arm and found himself touching a cloth like barrier and obviously, it prevents him from getting closer inside. "Damn barrier. How do we enter?"

Minato looked around and found shadows lurking near them. "No time to think yet. Commence battle." He said as he slashed his sword to a near shadow. Minako on the other hand helped her brother attack the shadow behind him.

"Polydeuces!" Akihiko shouted and summoned his persona. He raised his hand and signaled his persona to attack. Polydeuces wasted no time to attack the shadows near him. He attacked the nearest shadow. The attack produced an explosion and included the surrounding shadows in the attack. Akihiko smiled, he missed fighting shadows. Well he didn't like the idea of the shadows coming back but he decided to make the best out of it. He could train more and that was a good thing.

"Dock Aki!" He heard Shinjiro shout and found him preparing to throw his axe. Akihiko swallowed hard and barely evaded Shinjiro's large axe. The axe hit three shadows and killed them in an instant. "Tch." Shinjiro frowned as he felt another shadow come to his way. It was a surprise for him though. The shadow was new and unfamiliar to him and it was going to attack him.

"Shinjiro-san!" Ken rushed to Shinjiro's aid but to his surprise, the shadow didn't stop attacking. It swung its arm and hit both Ken and Shinjiro at the same time.

"Argh!"

"Ugh."

"Senpai! Ken! Tch! Io!" Yukari was about to help Ken and Shinjiro but another shadow attacked her from behind. Everyone was surprised to see what the shadow looked like.

"I-Izanagi?" Minako asked in disbelief. Souji and his friends aren't enemies… right? She was so occupied at the sight that she didn't feel another shadow coming her way.

"Look out!" Minato summoned Orpheus to block the shadow approaching his sister. It was yet another new shadow. It was small but it has an amazing speed. Minato didn't want to admit it, but he noticed the shadow's resemblance to Naoto.

As Orpheus was blocking the small_ shadow,_ another one attacked Mitsuru. It was a female persona with arms covered with red feathers. It casted a huge fire and made Mitsuru knocked down. "Mitsuru-senpai!" Junpei shouted and summoned his persona. Like the _shadow, _Hermes casted a huge fire but to his dismay, the fire power the shadow had was much more powerful than Junpei's persona.

"I-I don't think we can handle this ourselves. Let's retreat." Minato said as he pulled Minako close to him. Everyone agreed to their leader's decision and decided to step back and run away from Tartarus.

"W-What the hell is happening here? Aren't those their personas?" Junpei asked everyone.

"It did look like their personas but they were emitting the same life force as the shadows." Fuuka explained. "And I told Aigis to look over our guests and to contact me in case something happens but I received no word from her yet."

"Geez, things are much complicated than our last battle." Yukari shrugged, she didn't like what was happening and she was sure NONE of them wanted it. She looked back to take a glance at Tartarus and saw an unbelievable scene. "What the! Guys look!"

Yukari shouted and pointed towards Tartarus. There, flying Palladion with another shadow. It was the shadow that they fought at the Shiroukawa Boulevard. They were flying the same directions as if they were patrolling the area. Next to Palladion and the Lovers shadow, was Hermes and Cerberus jumping through the walls of the tower.

"T-This is crazy!" Junpei shouted.

"Let's go." Minato said as he walked away from Tartarus with his friends. "We'll go back again but not tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day, Souji woke up early. He looked around and saw Kanji sleeping at the bed next to him. He decided to prepare his things because it's his first day to school.<p>

After preparing his things, he changed to his new black uniform, from this day, he will be a second year student from Gekkoukan High.

"Morning partner!" Yosuke greeted him early like always and gave him a warm smile. It was a good thing that he and Yosuke are in the same class again this year. In addition, the both of them had Minako and Minato as classmates.

"Is it just me or I'm surrounded by the great legendary leaders? OH! Am I destined to be a leader too!" Yosuke asked and Souji just laughed at him.

The two of them introduced themselves to the class and it was just normal, too normal, Souji might add. Although classes were going on peacefully, something didn't felt right for Souji. It was _too _peaceful to be true. It's as if it's calm before a storm. Souji did remember that Minato once told him that they encountered too many surprises the night they decided to explore Tartarus and wishes to discuss it but Souji felt as if something _greater _is coming. And he sure hopes that the thing he feels is good news, not _bad._

* * *

><p>Minako wasn't feeling well, she was sure of it. Her body feels heavy and her head hurts really badly. She couldn't concentrate on the lessons and that was bad. At lunch break, she decided to take a quick walk so she could at least breathe some fresh air. She didn't need to worry about her brother because she already told him what she will do for the day and she knows that her brother trusts her.<p>

She went to the rooftop only to find that she was alone. She looked at the beautiful scene of the town and it was sparkling. She smiled, she remembered Ryoji. She loved Ryoji but he was already gone and that made her sad. She held up her hand as if she's reaching the shining city and stared at the ring inserted in her finger. It was the ring Ryoji gave her. Funny, they said when you wear a ring it becomes a part of you and you'll be incomplete without it, and that's what happened to her. It was like Ryoji was her ring and she lost him, now she's incomplete.

Lost from her deep thoughts, Minako didn't realize that someone was approaching her.

"So I see you still have that ring. I'm happy that you kept it."

Shocked to hear the voice, Minako turned around to look at the speaker.

"R-Ryoji."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay done! I was hoping that you like it. I'm not too confident with my style of writing so any suggestions are welcomed ^^<strong>

**Oh and I am **_**planning **_**on putting pairings here and I'm quite sure the pairings I have in mind are **_**new **_**so I'm excited in the next few chapters! But updates won't be fast so I apologize in advance BUUT I'll work hard so I can update for at least once a week or two. **

**And lastly ~ free hugs for the reviewers ! yaaaaaaaay :D**


	5. My Dearest

**Yaaay chapter 5 at laaaast! Again, I'm sorry for the long update. D: **

**I won't give my excuses but I'll do my best to make this chapter good so I can make up for you guys who reviewed, alerted and made this their favorite :)) **

**I hope you'll like this.**

Chapter 5: My Dearest

"R-Ryoji."

Minako's heart almost stopped. She isn't just dreaming… right? Ryoji was in front of her smiling and talking to her. This isn't a dream… she wished. She couldn't move and speak. Her eyes were just locked on the guy in front of her. His tall figure and pale skin; his jet black hair, and his gentle deep eyes, they were real.

"What Minako? Are you thinking that I'm just an illusion?" Ryoji walked near Minako and hugged her. "Don't worry. This is not a dream."

He was hugging her. He was holding her hand. He was warm. This isn't a dream. She's in reality. Minako was glad and slowly hugged Ryoji back. "Ryoji…"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Minako? R-Ryoji?" The two of them heard another voice. It was Minato.

"Ah… Minato it's good to see you!" Ryoji said as he broke his hug with Minako.

"W-Why are you here? Didn't we…" Minako realized and started to ask.

Ryoji's gentle smile suddenly changed into a serious look. He was looked up the sky and took a deep breath.

"I need to discuss something to you guys… with the matter of the Dark Hour. I'm aware that you know what I'm talking about right?" Ryoji said and sat down. "But I guess I'll discuss it with everyone."

Minako looked at her brother worriedly. Minato nodded and replied to their visitor. "I understand. We'll meet you at our dorm. Oh. We have new members, come and meet them." Minato smiled at Ryoji and patted his shoulder. "We'll wait for you."

Ryoji nodded and smiled back. "Don't worry though. I'm not an enemy anymore we'll be facing the same enemy."

The three of them decided to go back to their classes. Everyone was shocked to see Ryoji roaming around the campus especially the girls who were very happy to see their beloved Ryoji back.

"Who's the dude?" Yosuke asked Souji and Souji gave him the same curious look. But Souji noticed that Minako looks so happy.

"All I know is she's happy to be with him." Souji whispered that Yosuke barely heard him.

"Hm? What did you said?" Yosuke asked his leader but Souji replied a simple "Nothing."

Classes ended fast. Souji's class was already preparing to leave the school when someone rushed and entered the room. "Minako, Minato is Ryoji really back?" It was Junpei.

"Ryoji? Who's that?" Yosuke, who was nearby, asked Junpei. Junpei remembered that they had new members so they wouldn't know who Ryoji was.

"I recall that you mentioned his name while explaining your journey to us." Souji said to Junpei and he was impressed by it.

"Wow, sharp memory! Are you a top student?" Junpei's mood suddenly shifted and asked Souji happily.

"Yes he is! He's always at the first place." Yosuke said as he smiled widely. He looks like a father boasting about his son.

"Sweet!" Junpei said and held Souji's hand. "Are you the person who'll bring salvation to my grades?" Souji saw his eyes and he admitted that they were puppy eyes. Great, another Yosuke.

"W-Who knows?" Souji just smiled nervously.

"Don't worry Junpei I assure you he's the best!" Yosuke patted Junpei's shoulder and cheered him more.

"This is the best!" Junpei said and shook Yosuke's hand.

* * *

><p>Everyone was mailed to go home early because they'll have a meeting. Souji was sure it had to do with the Ryoji they were talking about.<p>

Everyone gathered at the lounge with their serious looks on. Especially the Minato's gang because they all had nervous looks on them. Maybe the topic they will discuss is seriously important.

After a few minutes, the main door opened revealing Minato, Minako and an unfamiliar guy with pale skin. Souji and his gang were clueless on who this person was but the SEES members were totally shocked to see the person in front of them.

"It really is true! Ryoji-kun is back!" Fuuka said surprised.

"You are dangerous… But you saved us back then… I grant you my gratitude." Aigis said and smiled at Ryoji. Ryoji of course, didn't expect this from Aigis. He too noticed that Aigis was different now.

"Is that really you Aigis? You've changed." Ryoji smiled at Aigis then he saw Yukiko. "Hey there. You must me a new member I'm Ryoji, nice to meet you. You see, I know a great place near the Iwatodai Strip Mall, why don't we go there sometimes."

"And I see that you've never change." Aigis said in disbelief.

"U-Um…" Yukiko didn't know what to say but she was covered by Chie who was beside her.

"Don't pick up on her when you don't even know her name. Geez."

"Oh. You're cute too. Why don't you come with me in her place instead?" Ryoji said making Chie blush. No way Ryoji's gonna give up on girls.

"N-NO!" Chie brushed the poor Ryoji off and pulled Yukiko away from him. "Aigis is right. He is dangerous!"

"So… He's Ryoji?" Naoto started to ask about the topic in matter. Ryoji noticed the seriousness in Naoto's tone so he shifted his mood. But at closer inspection, he noticed something at Naoto.

"I see you're a beautiful wild rose too. I see that your new members are quite interesting." Ryoji said as he smiled. "I can't let you guys face the dangers by yourselves again."

Mitsuru was quite surprised to hear Ryoji's statement. She didn't want to assume things but with the statement she heard, Ryoji was being their comrade… right? She looked to Ryoji and started to talk. "Are you saying you're a comrade?"

"Yes."

Hearing Ryoji's words, everyone at SEES released a relieved sigh. Not that they were expecting to solve the case instantly but knowing that Ryoji was on their side was a great help.

"I see. You will be a great advantage to our aid." Mitsuru said and smiled. "But we need more information about what's happening. As you can see, everyone is just clueless. The information we have is close to nothing."

"That's the main reason why I came here." Ryoji said in a serious tone. He stood at the middle of the lounge so everyone could see and hear him. As soon as he confirmed that all's attention was focused on him, Ryoji started to explain.

"You see… besides this world, the shadows have another world to live on. And that's the-"

"TV world?" Teddie suddenly asked or rather confirmed if he's right or wrong.

"Yes. That world is like a mirror of this world. It reflects the hearts of humans and feelings. But I didn't have an idea that your new members know of it." Ryoji was actually surprised that other people know other worlds.

"Yes we know of it. A year ago, someone used the TV world for wrong reasons. But by chance we somehow stopped him from manipulating it." Souji said as he lowers his head. The memories of Izanami were just overwhelming. "To think that she planned everything right from the start was just frustrating. But we managed to stop her plans."

"And that someone is called Izanami right?" Ryoji asked and surprised the Seekers of Truth.

"Y-You know her?" Kanji asked shocked.

"Yes, she is much alike Nyx, an entity that cannot be described by any word. But rest assured, she is not our enemy." Ryoji's face turned into a sullen one. "Our enemy is much greater and powerful. Much overwhelming than Nyx or Izanami."

"What? Nyx is already too much to handle but you're telling us to face someone or something GREATER. Stop joking." Shinjiro asked or rather shouted. Everyone was in disbelief too. They all faced strong enemies like Nyx or Izanami and all of them, especially their leaders, almost died by just defeating them and now they were being told to defeat another enemy that's just much powerful than the ones they faced.

"W-Well, what kind of enemy is he?" Fuuka, trying to stay calm, asked.

"I don't know. I can't explain it, but I can feel it. It's just too overwhelming that it sends fear from inside my very being. I never felt this way before, it just makes me tremble. I know all of you can feel its presence. The power that flows within you and its power are much alike but at the same time different." Ryoji tried to explain it but it seems no one understood.

"Alike and different? What makes you think we understood that?" Junpei said as he scratched his head. "It's too complicated for me y'know."

"I don't know. All I know is that this will not be as easy as your last battles. As you can see, the Midnight Hour is back but there's a sudden change to it. You all saw the fog. It's the same fog that covers the TV world."

"Yes, we all saw that." Minato said seriously.

"My theory is that the two worlds will collide and bring a total end to everything, every life that existed in both this world and the TV world."

Everyone almost forgot how to breathe after hearing Ryoji's theory. It was the worst thing to be heard. The worst thing to happen and everyone doesn't like it.

"No! That can't be happening. I… no… WE won't allow it to happen!" Minako suddenly said with her firm voice. No. She wouldn't allow anyone or anything to destroy the world where she met her friends and her precious memories with them, that's not gonna happen.

Everyone nodded as they agree on what Minako said. Ryoji smiled at Minako. "I just _knew _you would say that." Hearing Ryoji's words, Minako smiled back.

"You bet!" Minako's words cheered them all up. Junpei, Yosuke and Teddie were smiling up to their ears. Fuuka and Yukiko nodded as they gently smiled. Yukari, Mitsuru, Chie and Rise nodded firmly. Shinjiro, Akihiko and Kanji just smirked while the others just held their fists closed. Yep, their spirits were back and ready for yet another battle.

"So we gonna bust through Tartarus again? Can we? Can we?" Junpei said excitedly earning a thumbs-up from Yosuke.

"I like that idea! Jiraiya's been itching to join in the fun y'know!" Yosuke said as he jumped at the sofa and stood above everyone else.

"Please remember to refrain from doing lame acts." Naoto said to Yosuke quite straightforwardly. Yukari was amazed on both Yosuke and Naoto's reactions.

"Hey! It's the second version of Junpei! That's hilarious!" Yukari laughed and that surprised Junpei and Yosuke.

"No! More like the second Yosuke." Yosuke defended but Chie shrugged him off.

"Yeah right! That's so lame!"

Shocked by his comrades reaction, Yosuke came near Junpei. "This is bad! Everyone's brushing us!"

Everyone laughed at the scene. At least now they have two jokers!

"U-Um… Sorry to ruin the fun but it's almost midnight." Akihiko said with traces of worry. Everyone turned silent as they wait for the clock to strike twelve. It was so silent that the only thing that they could hear was the sound of the clock. After a few seconds, their environment dramatically changed.

"Ugh… I hate this. It pains me in the eyes." Rise pouted as she rubbed her eyes gently. After rubbing her eyes, she realized that her vision didn't get any better at all. That was when they all realize that it was already foggy. Souji, knowing what to do equipped his glasses. Everyone saw what the gray haired leader did, so they followed.

Ryoji looked around to see what they were doing so he went to ask. "What's with the glasses? Another trend of yours Minako?" Ryoji laughed but Minako pouted at that.

"W-What do you mean another! I-It's not like I made any trend at all!"

"No actually you did… make us wear those… costumes." Ken said embarrassed.

"Costumes? Seriously?" Kanji asked with his jaw almost dropped.

"I like that!" Teddie shouted and pulled Minako's hands. "Please allow me to wear the costumes you assign!"

"No! No one's gonna wear anything anymore!" Yukari said to everyone with a flustered face. Everyone stared at her for a few seconds realizing that she was blushing. Yukari on the other hand more embarrassed so she turned around stomped outside the dorm. "A-Anyway let's d-do our jobs already."

"Ah… Yuka-tan's shy. Oh well, let's go!" Junpei said and followed Yukari to outside. Everyone agreed to Junpei and left.

All of them were at the gate of the Tartarus when they decided to stop for a while. Souji noticed that they were just invading through Tartarus that they didn't have any tactics at all. He decided to call everyone's attention and after some discussion, they managed to divide the team into two since they already have two scanners. Ryoji decided that he will go with Minato's group.

_Group 1 (Leader: Souji; Scanner: Rise)_

_Junpei, Ken, Koromaru, Yosuke, Akihiko, Chie, Yukiko_

_Group2 (Leader: Minato and Minako; Scanner: Fuuka) _

_Aigis, Yukari, Shinjiro, Mitsuru, Teddie, Naoto, Kanji_

"Ready?" Minato asked and everyone nodded. After the nods of their comrades, Rise and Fuuka stepped forward. Fuuka prepared her evoker while Rise summoned her card.

"Lucia."

"Himiko."

After calling forth, two personas appeared before them. Fuuka was now inside Lucia's cage while Rise's eyes were covered by Himiko. "Don't worry, we'll cover help you find the way. Just trust us." Fuuka said as the others started to enter the Tower of Demise.

"I'm a little nervous." Yukari said but she decided to continue walking nevertheless. She didn't have the time to act like a scaredy cat anyway.

Ryoji, who was at the front, suddenly stopped and startled everyone.

"Ryoji? What's the matter?" Minako asked Ryoji but the guy didn't respond because his attention was locked on his front. Minako, seeing Ryoji's reaction decided to look on what's ahead. She was surprised, she was looking at someone who looks like Ryoji. No, he looked EXACTLY like Ryoji.

"Ah, welcome, bearers of personas." The other Ryoji said and surprised everyone.

"I-Is that Ryoji's shadow?" Yosuke asked nervously but after hearing his words, the other Ryoji let out a creepy laugh. The SEES members then realized that the other Ryoji has golden eyes.

"Shadow? Do not group me with such low creatures. They are nothing but tools for master's will."

"And who's this master you're referring to?" Ryoji asked seriously but the other him only smiled back.

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because I want you to."

"Then make me say it."

"I don't have much time to waste for you." Ryoji said quite irritated since it's his face and features that the creature in front of them is using.

"Aw. You really don't have time? Then play times over. It's time for all of you to…" The other Ryoji gave out his last smile before everything around them turn pitch black.

_die._

* * *

><p>Naoto didn't feel any pain. That's what she was feeling at the moment. She felt warm and the cold floor that was supposed to be beneath her was nowhere. Slowly and groggily, she opened her eyes. At first, it was blurry and she could only see the color maroon but when her vision's started to get clearer, she realized that she was lying on top of a SEES member, Shinjiro.<p>

"A-Argh… What happened?" Shinji asked and startled Naoto. The both of them sat up and realized that there were only two of them around.

"I… beg for your apology… The time I woke up I found myself… lying on top of you." Naoto said on her usual tone and Shinji just nodded.

"Actually, it was me who… argh… just sorry." Shinji just rubbed the back of his head, he's not used to those kinds of situations anyway.

"Um… May I ask? What happened?" Naoto changed the subject and started to observe their location. "I really don't remember anything."

Shinji paused for a moment and tried to remember the events. "The bastard just said about his crap then everything was going black so out of instincts I pulled you close to me since you're close. But then some weird force pushed us away and… I dunno."

"The enemy seemed to separate all of us. Let's try to look around. From our surroundings, I assume we're just near the bottom part of the tower. Let us go." Naoto said as she started to walk away from Shinji who was amazed by her calmness despite the events around them.

* * *

><p>"Naoto! Where the hell are you! Answer me dammit!" Kanji shouted but what he heard back were the echoes of his voice.<p>

"Hey Kanji, we've been walking like forever let's take a break." Teddie said behind him but he was ignored by Kanji. "Geez."

"No! I saw someone pull that jerk away right before the fake bastard release the force that separated us! "

"It might be a friend Kanji! Jeez you really like Naoto-chan do you?" Teddie said and shut Kanji off the bait. He blushed a bit but he made sure that Teddie didn't see it.

"I ain't got feelings for that freak! Dammit let's just go!" Kanji said irritated and started to walk away.

"U-Um… You're Kanji-kun aren't you? Can you hear me?" Kanji heard a voice but it wasn't Teddie or Rise.

"Who's there?"

"Finally! I finally contacted one of you! I was so worried! All of you seemed to be separated but I can feel all of your presences. Allow me to guide you to the others." It was Fuuka communicating with Kanji by the means of Lucia.

"Great, tell us the way." After saying those words, Kanji and Teddie followed Fuuka's instructions. After a while he met with Yukari, Yosuke and Ken.

"I can feel a few more presences in that floor, I believe it's Souji-kun and Minato-kun. They seem to be together, but I feel a few shadows around please be careful."

"Io!" Yukari summoned Io and attacked a few shadows with a strike of wind. Yosuke did the same with Jiraiya. Ken and Kanji on the other hand used physical attacks. Teddie decided to stay at the back and reserve his strength in case someone will need healing.

After a few battles, the group found Souji and Minato. From that moment on, Minato and Souji took the right to lead the group and everyone agreed to do it.

* * *

><p>"U-Um… Do you feel any pain at all?" Yukiko asked Akihiko who just finished his battle with the swarm of shadows that attacked them. Akihiko decided to engage into the battle using his knuckles so he could reserve his powers in case a stronger shadow appears.<p>

"A little bruise here and there, but I can survive."

"Do you want me to treat you?"

"No worries, save you energy. After all, Shinji's punches hurts a lot than these." Akihiko laughed a bit as they walked away from their location.

"Yukiko-senpai, can you hear me?" Yukiko heard Rise's voice and followed her instructions. After a while, they met with Mitsuru, Chie, Junpei, Aigis and Koromaru. And after a little longer they met with Souji's group. They decided to take a break but Kanji was still restless.

"So the only ones left are Minako, Ryoji, Shinjiro-senpai and Naoto-kun correct?" Minato reconfirmed and everyone nodded.

"I can feel Shinji-san and Naoto's presence nearby. I bet they're together but I'm worried about Minako and Ryoji-kun. It's like they just disappeared. " Rise said to the others. "Otherwise, I'll help you find Naoto-kun and Shinji-san's location. Give me a minute."

"Leave the work on finding Minako-chan and Ryoji-kun to me." Fuuka said.

"We're counting on you." Souji said as he changed his stance. Break time's not yet over but shadows keep on showing around them.

"I found them I'll tell you where." Rise shouted and started to tell Naoto and Shinji's location to the group.

After running from the swarm of shadows, the group finally found Naoto and Shinji walking injured. Naoto was supporting Shinji to walk by lending her shoulder. It became hard for the two of them since both of them didn't have any healing abilities.

"Behind you!" Kanji suddenly shouted and summoned his persona in an instant. His persona casted a huge lightning bolt and turned the shadows behind Shinji and Naoto to crisp. But unfortunately, the lightning made an explosion making Naoto and Shinji flew away from the impact. "Ah crap. You alright there?"

"S-Somehow." Naoto groaned as she sat up. "How about you senpai, can you stand?"

"Yeah."

"I found them! Minako-chan and Ryoji-kun are in danger! Hurry and help them! They're at the same place where you find the fake Ryoji! Hurry!"

Everyone without hesitation rushed to their comrade's aid. While going to the said location, Yukiko and Yukari decided to heal Naoto and Shinji.

Upon arriving at their destination, they found Ryoji lying on the floor with many injuries while Minako is at the enemy's hand.

"LET GO Of HER!" Ryoji shouted loudly as if the whole Tartarus would fall in his shout.

Souji and the others were about to help when they felt the same barrier like the day they entered block the way. "Dammit."

Kanji was pissed off so he decided to attack the barrier but it deflected his attack and retuned his shot tenfold the strength. "It's the Moonless Gown! He can use Ryoji's abilities too?" Yukari asked but no one answered because they heard Minako scream in pain. The fake Ryoji was suffocating her by gripping her neck tightly and lifting her up.

"DAMMIT MINAKO!" Ryoji shouted again making the others startled. They never saw Ryoji that mad before.

"Why are you angry? She is just another persona bearer. She is much weaker than you. Why do you care about her?" The fake released another evil smile and that made Ryoji madder. "I see, she's the one you like. Or rather _love._"

After saying those words, the fake Ryoji's smile widen as he pulled Minako's face closer. "The one _I'll _love."

"Stop it! Put her closer or I'll kill you!" Ryoji threatened his fake self but it doesn't seem to have effect.

"Threaten me will you? I will steal all of your precious belongings and make them mine! And that includes your life!" The fake shouted with contentment in his golden eyes as if he enjoys every second of those happenings.

Ryoji forced himself to stand and change his stance. He wasn't gonna give up, especially when Minako's life is on the line. "I won't let that happen! This life is not mine… Minako gave it to me and I won't let someone like you get it!"

What Ryoji said made his fake frown. And that frown slowly turned into an angry one. "Then, I'll steal it from her!" The fake Ryoji summoned a black sword from his right hand and slashed it towards Minako but fortunately, Ryoji blocked the attack and kicked his fake self. The fake Ryoji's grip slipped and released Minako letting Ryoji catch her.

"I'm sorry Minako, I couldn't protect you." Ryoji gently said as he slowly put Minako down on the floor. She became unconscious because of what the fake Ryoji did to her. "Unforgivable. I'll never forgive you."

"Shut up! I'll take that life away from you!" The fake one rushed towards Ryoji to attack but Ryoji casted a huge lightning to destroy the floor so the fake won't come near Minako or him. They continued to clash swords as Minako slowly regains consciousness. "I'll become the real Ryoji and you'll be the fake one! I'll take everything dear to you!"

"R-Ryoji…"

"I won't let you hurt my comrades! My friends!" Again, the clashes of swords continued, only this time, the both of them are using different elemental attacks.

"Dammit can't we do anything to help?" Junpei punched the wall because he wanted to help so bad but he can't.

"We all feel the same thing but it can't be helped. He's torturing us this way… Let's stay strong for Ryoji-kun." Souji said as he watches the battle intently.

"The fake's energy seems to come down." They heard Fuuka said those words and they were somehow cheered up.

"You can do it Ryoji!" Minato shouted surprising everyone and Ryoji.

"Ah… I can't lose here especially when Minato's cheering me up." Ryoji said as he charged his energy. The fake noticed it do he rushed towards Ryoji. Ryoji smiled as he releases a large amount almighty attack and hit the fake Ryoji who was sent flying away because of the impact. The attack made a very deep wound to the fake's stomach and the attack inflicted poison rushing the fake's demise.

"Give it up. You can't be the real one. _I am the real Ryoji Mochizuki._"

The fake forced himself to stand despite of his condition. "No… At least… I'll take… one from… you!" With all his strength, the fake Ryoji rushed and attacked, not to Ryoji but to Minako who was lying near him.

"No! Minako!" Ryoji rushed towards Minako.

She heard him. She was sure of it. Ryoji was calling Minako.

"Ryoji…"

Minako opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. Blood, not from her but from…

"R-Ryoji."

He was facing her, smiling like the way he used to. A tear came out from Minako's eye. A black sword was stabbed in Ryoji's chest from behind. "M-Minako… You're… safe. I'm glad."

Minako didn't know what to do or what to say, tears just flowed from her eyes and she couldn't control them. Someone seemed to fall from behind Ryoji and it was his fake self that died but she didn't care. All she wanted to look at is Ryoji.

"Hey hey… don't cry… it'll make… me sad… too." Ryoji slowly pulled the sword from his chest and threw it away. Not far from the sword, he saw Minato and the others. "I'm… sorry… Minato." After saying those words, he coughed blood and fell down making his yellow scarf removed from his shoulder. Minako tried to summon a healing type persona but she was too tired so she failed. Minato and the others were doing their best to destroy the barrier but they too failed.

"No Ryoji stay with me. Don't go! Please…" Minako cried harder, she didn't want Ryoji to disappear again. She didn't want to lose him again.

"Minako… Thank you… I'll never forget… my memories with… you… I love you… My dearest." With his last energy left, Ryoji kissed Minako at her lips. It was a warm yet painful kiss. Minako held Ryoji's hand tightly but she gasped the time his hand became heavy. Ryoji closed his eyes and smiled.

"R-Ryoji? R-Ryoji? No! Don't do this to me! No!" Minako hugged Ryoji's motionless body and started to cry loudly. From Minato's side, the girls were crying while the guys were pissed because they weren't able to do anything.

After a while, the barrier came off and the others joined Minako in mourning on Ryoji's death. Minato hugged his sister, he of all people knows how Minako cherishes Ryoji and Pharos and it was unbearable. "I'm sorry Minako. I'm so sorry. But I promise you."

Minako looked at his brother and saw him with a determined look. "I will find the culprit behind all of this, and avenge Ryoji's death. They will pay."

Minako wiped her tears, and smiled. "You mean _we._"

"Hey don't forget us!" Junpei said and smiled and the others agreed.

"I'm sure Ryoji's death isn't in vain. I'm sure of it." Souji said and smiled.

"Right." Minako stood up and took Ryoji's scarf and placed it around Ryoji's shoulder. "We won't let his life in vain. We will solve this case no matter what!"

"We'll make them pay."

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I'm so sorry for killing Ryoji! I'm really hurts me since I'm a MinakoxRyoji fan but it is needed for the plot! Damn you plot DD:<strong>

**And I'm sorry for the reviews that I didn't had the chance to reply. I'm really sorry But I hope you like this chapter. **

**Free hugs for reviewers**


	6. Bonds that are Starting to Form

Cards and Evokers

_Chapter 6: Bonds that are Starting to Form_

Two days passed since Ryoji's defeat, the SEES were covered by a depressed aura. Not only the original members but also Souji and his gang too. They'll admit it, though they only knew Ryoji for a couple of hours, they knew he was a nice guy. And losing him without even having the chance to get to know him better was also sad in their place.

But obviously, the most affected one was none other than Minako.

Everyone knew that Minako loved Ryoji. That was obvious especially when Ryoji kissed her and she gladly accepted it. She loved him, and seeing him die in front of her and - no matter how she hates it – see him die to protect her was really unbearable. They even wondered if she could actually make a comeback. Yes, they were determined to search for the truth and to make sure that his death is not in vain, but that still won't make the pain go away. But like they used to, they'd still go to school, to somehow forget, but unfortunately it only made their day worse. People, especially fan girls will ask where their beloved Ryoji-sama disappeared to, and of course it would painfully remind them of the fact that he was gone. Not only that, some people even say that Minako isn't answering their questions because she wanted to keep Ryoji for herself.

"Just answer our simple question! Is that so hard to do?" A girl asked Minako loudly making uproar. Yosuke and Souji were even pissed by the tone of the girl that asked Minako. If only she knew…

"I told you before… I don't know." Minako answered with her tone slightly louder. Their questions are slowly irritating her day by day, and she was even sure that she was almost at her limits.

Hearing Minako's answer, the girl let out an amused laugh. "You don't know? Or you don't want to tell us?! Arisato it's obvious that you like him and we see it every day when you flirt with him like some snake! You just want to keep him for yourself, don't you bitch?!"

Souji clenched his fist. One more, just one more and he might want to hurt the girl accusing Minako for something so irrational. His glare wasn't left unnoticed by Yosuke and it sure made his friend nervous. He knows how brave his friend is and he won't think twice to set aside his grades for his comrade for being accused of something she isn't really is. But as the girl continued to run her mouth open, Souji and Yosuke noticed Minato walk towards her and his sister, and oh the look on his eyes wasn't good.

"What did you say?" His voice was dangerously low and the look on his eyes says it all. "Say it again."

It was a dare, and everyone who was listening was quite surprised to actually see the ever so silent and kind Minato Arisato act like that. The girl who was talking or rather shouting at Minako was especially shocked and unconsciously took a step backward. But since her mood wasn't that good, she scowled and fought back. "What now, Arisato? You're going to side with your sister? How disappointing. I thought you were someone who would always side with the right things but I guess I'm wrong. You will never side with anyone else except your sister even though she's wrong, won't you? And guess what? I'll say it again. You're sister is a bitch."

That did it. Souji felt something snap inside him like a beast wanting to lash out on its prey, but he was so sure that the aura around Minato that changed so fast was much more intense and maybe dangerous than his own. Silently, he was relieved that he was on the same side of Minato in terms of the current situation or even their battles. Minato would be so hard to handle if he was an enemy.

"Do you mind me telling you something? Ryoji doesn't like people who would hurt his friends without even thinking twice. I would suggest you change that rotten attitude of yours and who knows, he might even come back because of it, but seeing your actions earlier, I think you're beyond help. Now if you would excuse us before I say something unnecessary. You don't deserve any more of our time and energy."

Minato's words were responded by silence. His words weren't barbaric but it still has the edge of a newly made sword. He left taking Minako with him. After the siblings left the room, everyone was still silent, too stunned by Minato's actions and words. The girl who was abusing Minako with her words was on the brink of tears. Receiving Minato's anger firsthand and directly was too much for her. Among the audience, Souji was wearing a smile that wasn't that obvious for everyone to notice. Not that he wanted the girl to cry but she deserved it for her actions. Yosuke on the other hand was beaming like crazy. He was as like a kid seeing a hero in front of him, smiling in excitement. A few minutes later, he and Souji left the room as well to grab lunch.

"Dude, Minato was so cool! _Now if you_ _would excuse us before I say something unnecessary. You don't deserve any more of our time and energy. _Gods do I look cool if I say that too?" Yosuke said and asked his friend while walking through the hallway. He was copying Minato's look and words but it just made Souji laugh lightly.

"It's fine." He said and laughed more when Yosuke complained about him being not convincing at all.

"But I sure am relieved that he's on our side! He sure can be quite scary when he wants to." Yosuke said which made Souji nod in agreement. He was just thinking about that when they were back in the room. "But I'm sure he thinks like that about you too."

What Yosuke said made Souji give him a confused look and that alone made Yosuke smile and explain more. His smile wasn't left unnoticed by Souji.

"You were giving the same aura as him you know. I guess the people near us were scared as hell as much like how they were scared to Minato's presence. But I guess you aren't aware of it too!" He laughed and continued. "I guess leaders think and act the same huh?"

For some unknown reason, Yosuke's words made Souji smile.

* * *

><p>Naoto was walking at the Paulownia Mall to talk to the police officer Kurosawa. Her team was informed by Mitsuru that SEES are being provided weapons by a police officer named Kurosawa. After hearing the information, Souji and his gang decided to visit the said officer but Naoto insisted to volunteer since she is a detective and may offer help to the police officer in case anything happens. She also insisted to go alone since she doesn't want to bother her teammates. Soon after, she successfully convinced her team to let her go alone, though, Mitsuru suggested going with an original SEES member, which happens to be Shinjiro since he was free at the time.<p>

"Hey officer, this kid and a bunch of others are going to visit here for the usual stuff." Shinjiro said to Officer Kurosawa who was somewhat surprised to see the SEES visit him again.

After seeing the officer, Naoto bowed lightly and introduced herself. "It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance sir. My name is Naoto Shirogane." She bowed in respect and held out her hand for a formal handshake. The moment Naoto held out her hand, Officer Kurosawa took it and shook it.

"Naoto Shirogane… Hmm… Now where have I heard that name? Ah… Detective Prince, it surely is nice to be your acquaintance." Surely what the officer said never slipped from Shinjiro's hearing. This made Naoto quite conscious and cleared her throat.

"Shirogane is fine sir. That title doesn't seem to be necessary anymore." She responded as she lowers her head. This action wasn't left unnoticed by the older SEES member. She assumed that she looked suspicious to him now.

"Ah is that so? I understand. We could use a lending hand in some cases too, so if you're interested for a little part-time job, you know where to go."

"Yes of course, I appreciate the offer." After a few runs of conversations, Naoto and Shinjiro decided that it's time to leave. Though they haven't really walked that far from the station, Shinjiro started to ask some questions.

"Detective Prince?" Shinjiro asked not looking at Naoto. Naoto knew from the moment the officer called her by her title that he will be asking questions. Of course it hasn't been really that long to ensure the trust that they were offering to the SEES and last time she checked, Shinjiro was one of the people who didn't trust them at first. It wasn't so easy to trust people who had their personas like them that just appeared – coincidence or not – the same time the Dark Hour came back. But it was also the same for her and her gang. Trust was something that's not easy to give and breaking the little trust they gained for a short time was not an option. She sighed and lowered her head once again.

"It is rather unnecessary for our problem at hand."

"And you think I'll accept that answer?" This time Shinjiro took his time to look at the detective his steel colored eyes meeting her deep blue eyes (1). He wasn't backing down but he was rather amused when he found out that the detective in front of him wasn't backing down either.

"I'd… rather not say it." She finally broke the eye contact and avoided his gaze. For a moment, she looked like she was hesitating. For Shinjiro, she looked rather shy. "It is quite embarrassing."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly still unconvinced by her answer.

"Let's just say… I did an idiotic action in the past… for the investigations about the TV world… It was before I met Seta-senpai." Shinjiro swore he saw her blush for a split second, but he decided to ignore it. He wouldn't want her to be more uncomfortable than she is now.

"Tche… Whatever, not interested anyway." He said and walked away. He heard a little giggle from the not-so-female detective and so he turned to look at her again. Seeing her giggling made her really look like a girl. Usually she would look stoic and manly, but now at least for a moment she did look fit for her gender.

"I guess you really weren't _that _interested." She said between her giggles. And of course the humorous sarcasm was not left unnoticed.

"Shut up." Now he sounded that he was the one embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Saying Yukari was depressed was an understatement. She was devastated. Of course who wouldn't be? Just a few days ago she and her friends found out that their biggest problem came back to them and giving the more problems than usual. She was furious to know that all their sacrifices especially Minato and Minako's felt like wasted. Felt like they were nothing. But what made her furious the most is that knowing that her father's greatest efforts that which cost him his life were all in vain. It was painful and she couldn't help but to feel frustrated because she didn't even know who to hate. She didn't even know who to blame. And Ryoji, who has the most clues about their newest nemesis, is already dead. But guess what. Yukari, who is feeling all this pent up negative emotions, was actually in a clothing shop for women.<p>

"Neh, neh Yukari-san, what do you think is better? The pink one or the yellow one?" Rise asked and showed her the dresses that she was holding. She waited for a response but it didn't come because the one she's talking to was lost in her thoughts. She sighed lightly and smiled for a bit. "They're so cute I can't decide! Why don't you try them out for me Yukari-san?"

"A-Ah me? N-No I don't think that'll look good on me…" Yukari shyly declined but Rise was not backing up. Then the next thing Yukari knew is that she was pushed into the dressing room by her new companion and shouted from outside.

"You can't leave the room until you choose one okay?" Rise said with a girly laugh. Yukari wondered how she can laugh even though they had all the troubles in the world. She sighed and then tried the yellow dress even though she did so reluctantly. But as soon as she wore the dress, Rise spoke up again. "Not having the dress you like is depressing no?"

What Rise said confused Yukari. What was she talking about? A dress is enough to depress her? Wow. She thought. And of course not knowing where the conversation is going, Yukari stayed silent. She wasn't that good in conversations like these anyway.

"Well I mean, because someone else has it. Or that it's already sold out. Makes you feel frustrated that things didn't end up the way you want. You also feel bad for your parents because you knew they worked hard just to give you allowance. It felt like their hard works are wasted and all… So it's depressing alright." When Rise said those words, Yukari wondered if the conversation was still about her dress and depression. It felt like she was talking about the Dark Hour and the Fog. She still stayed silent. "Well before I met Souji-senpai and the others I was like that!"

The positivity in Rise's voice was noted by Yukari. Maybe she wasn't talking about dresses after all.

"When I met them they just told me to go to another shop. If it's still sold out they'd tell me to just buy a different dress! Yosuke-senpai was really insensitive about it but… when I bought the dress they were suggesting, turns out that it was prettier than the one I used to like!" She laughed and that made Yukari smile. "Well now I feel that the hard work of my parents weren't in vain! Though most of the money came from my salary at work. Friends are great no?"

Yukari smiled. Oh yes, friends are great. They always stick with you through thick and thin. That much was proven already when they fought Nyx, but at least now she had another reason to believe. The newfound reason is this. A group of friends from Inaba just came in and supported them (like how Rise was doing it to her) even though there were still so many trust issues here and there. They were helping and somehow, it helps them relieve their stress.

"Yeah. Friends are great." She whispered that Yukari didn't hear her clearly.

"Huh? Yukari-san?" Yukari stayed silent but she was still wearing the smile in her face. Slowly she opened the door of the dressing room and gave the dresses back to Rise.

"The pink one's good Rise-chan. It's pretty and it'll suit you I'm sure." She smiled more and saw Rise's features brightened. She then added a small thank you to Rise which seemed to brighten up the star more.

"Alright! Can I please order two of this? The other one's for her size!" She called the sales lady and pointed at Yukari who was amused by her cheerfulness.

Friends are really great.

* * *

><p>Yukiko was bothered. Why? Well because for some reason, everyone's attention was focused on her. Truth is she is inside a café at Paulownia mall alone. She wasn't supposed to be alone because Chie was supposed to be meeting her but what now? Just when she decided to order a drink to wait for Chie, the girl said that something came up and she can't go. What would possibly be happening to Chie that she had to cancel their time together? And she was the one who invited too. Somehow, things like this irritated Yukiko. She, of course didn't want the attention, but that doesn't mean she didn't want affection from her friends. She sighed and decided to finish her drink as fast as possible so she could hurry up and leave this place.<p>

"Oh… Amagi right?" She heard her name and turned her head to see Akihiko not away from her. He seemed to look like he just arrived. She smiled.

"Oh yes, Akihiko-san right?"

"What a surprise to see you here." He approached and then he touched the chair across her. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh no. Please do so." She smiled more. Now at least she won't be alone and the attention focused on her might lessen down. "What brings you here?"

"Well nothing much. Maybe I just need a different pace. Training's kinda tiring ya know." He said as he looked around. He noticed the number of eyes looking at Yukiko and became amused. "Are you alone? It's impressive that you can take a lot of attention here. Charming people seem to always attract attention in this café."

"Well it seemed like I wasn't the only one who's charming." Yukiko answered. She noticed it a few seconds after Akihiko sat across her. It seemed like he was popular with girls. It didn't do well with Yukiko because it looked like the attention spam on her didn't lessen down. It doubled up actually. She sighed and just finally accepted it though Akihiko's answer wasn't that acceptable.

"Huh? What do you mean? All of them are looking at you not me." Akihiko said rather confused which confused Yukiko more. It was as if he didn't know that he was actually popular.

"You're kidding right?" She asked rather amused, but Akihiko's look confirmed her that he wasn't kidding.

"Huh? Why would I joke about these kinds of things? I'm no good with girls, even lost a bet to Junpei and Minato."

"Seriously? Shame because you look cool and all."

"Guess I'm no cool after all." He smirked at him. Smirk or not, it was charming as Yukiko thought.

She smiled and took a sip on her newly arrived coffee. He chuckled back and ordered his drink. When the drink arrived, Yukiko noticed that he liked his coffee black. They drank in silence but Yukiko found out that it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. She was quite enjoying it actually. She watched Akihiko was looking the same as ever. This quite made her curious. Hadn't the death of Ryoji affected him? She decided to break the silence and ask.

"Would you mind me asking? You look fine unlike the others. Perhaps you're not close to Ryoji?" She asked and she noticed that Akihiko's body became quite tensed. Maybe he was affected after all. Akihiko put his coffee back to the table.

"It's not that I'm not that close to him. I just didn't have the chance to talk to him much since we're in different years. He was always with Minako though." Yukiko paused at the mention of Minako's name. It was quite unnecessary in their topic she just couldn't ignore it; she decided to stay silent and listen though. "And it's not like I can change anything by moping around. I just need to get stronger so I can avoid something like that from happening again."

"You're handling this well, how admirable." She said with hints of sarcasm at her last statement. Akihiko chuckled again.

"Thinking I'm cool now?" Another charming smile. Yukiko was now wondering how he lost to the bet he just mentioned moments ago.

"Hmmm… maybe not yet." Both of them laughed at her words. Again, she took another sip at their drinks. Yukiko noticed that Akihiko had his expression changed. It was like he was looking back in the past.

"Well… I already lost someone and I almost lost Shinji." He paused, and Yukiko saw a glimpse of pain in his eyes. Shinji, according to what Yukiko remembers, was the guy with the beanie. She stayed silent and continued to listen at his words. "Looks like I still need more training. But then again, a few new members will make things easier?"

"I should warn you. Your so called _new members _consists of a stoic transfer student, a son of an owner of a department store, a karate loving school girl, a mascot, a stuff toy loving gangster, a famous idol, a gender confused detective and a daughter of an owner of an inn who wished to be a princess once." She said swiftly, Akihiko almost didn't catch up.

"You wanted to be a princess?" He almost laughed but thankfully, she thought, he didn't.

"I don't see it necessary to answer that question." She finished her coffee after saying that, wishing he wouldn't ask anymore about the princess issue. She sure regretted mentioning it.

"Want me to be your prince?" That made her freeze. It was a sudden question after all, joke or not. Somehow, she couldn't find the words to respond and that made him smile. "What? Did that make me look cool for you now?"

She laughed and stood up as she went to the exit of the shop. But before she leaves him, he heard her say "Alright you win."

And surely, her words make him laugh too.

* * *

><p>Chie is dead now. If Yukiko found out her reason for ditching her at the mall, she would probably kill her. Well, while Yukiko was alone at the café waiting for her to arrive, here she was; in the kitchen; a spatula at her right hand; some unknown ingredient at her left; a worried Fuuka in front of her; and a pot that seems to be cooking something on the stove.<p>

"Do you think they will like it?" Fuuka asked her quite worried, a notebook in her hand.

"Don't worry! It's a curry filled with love! What's there to worry about?" She beamed a smile at her companion. This was her reason for not appearing in her date with Yukiko. Around thirty minutes ago, when Chie was about to go out and meet with Yukiko, she heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Seeing it was still quite early she decided to check what the noise was and found Fuuka holding a notebook and the mess she did at the kitchen. Seeing her troubled expression, Chie decided to help out a bit. She didn't realize that she was in a bigger mess than she thought and she felt like she can't leave Fuuka alone. Time passed and she found herself stuck with Fuuka.

"B-But…" Fuuka started but Chie stopped her.

"You worry too much! In things like this, you should use instincts to make things perfect!" Her smile seemed to make Fuuka calm down even just for a bit.

"But doesn't it make you worry? It feels like we just dumped whatever we saw that looked delicious in the fridge." Fuuka said with doubts in her eyes again. Some rules in her notebook were ignored too.

"Nah, it enhances the flavors! Trust me! I always cook for my friends and they love it!"

"But-"

"No buts! Do you doubt your companions when they're fighting shadows at the tower at night?" She asked with quite a force that startled Fuuka.

"No. I worry, but I don't doubt them."

"See? It's the same situation. We're fighting the ingredients but you shouldn't doubt ourselves! Everything will be fine I tell you!" Chie beamed another smile and it seemed to light a spark of confidence on Fuuka's doubts.

Fuuka thought that the comparison of their cooking with their battles was kind of odd but it was hard to not get infected by Chie's optimism when she was really beaming with positive energy. It was kind of new to her, since her SEES companions weren't really that bright. Sure they were optimistic at times too, but she thinks this kind of optimism can only be found in Chie or her friends.

"You should trust yourself more geez!" Chie laughed and patted her back.

She nodded. She felt a boost of confidence inside her chest. "We can do this! I'm sure everyone will love this!"

Chie laughed at her actions and started to check if the curry is already doing fine. "Wanna taste this first?"

Fuuka nodded and tried to taste a spoonful of the curry-filled-with-love that they made. Her eyes widened, brimming with tears. She looked at Chie who was wearing an expectant expression. A tear fell from Fuuka's eye. She concluded that she and Chie just made a new kind of taste. And oh it was out of the world kind of taste.

A taste that can make Fuuka fall into the state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Teddie was taking Koromaru to a walk with Aigis with him. The three of them were together because they were not students (with exception of Aigis who had to go for her monthly checkup for maintenance.) They walked in silence and as they reached the Naganaki shrine, Aigis and Teddie sat by the temple and Koromaru ran around. Aigis smiled, she always liked to see Koromaru run around without care as if he had no problems at all. She smiled but it faltered when she saw the troubled expression plastered in Teddie's face.<p>

"Teddie-san… Is something the matter?" Her voice broke the silence between them. Teddie looked startled, and Koromaru started to slow down with his running. When Aigis thought that she needed to explain further on why she asked the question, she continued. "You looked troubled."

"A-Ah…" Teddie then let out a sheepish smile and gently scratched his head. "That was beary rude of me… frowning when I have a beautiful lady with me. Sorry."

Aigis smiled. Teddie hid his troubled expression quite quickly but she knew he only did that so she wouldn't worry. But Aigis was a persistent person… She just found out how to feel emotions and one thing she hated the most was when she feels bad or troubled. She didn't want other people to feel that way too. Slowly, she lifted her knees to her chest and hugged it, resting her head above her knee. She looked at Teddie.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Again Teddie gave her a startled look but after a few seconds, Aigis saw him relax under her gaze and sighed. He's going to talk, Aigis thought, and he seemed to be sad about his problem. At the corner of her eyes, Aigis saw Koromaru come close and sit in front of them. He might be worried at Teddie too, so he let him be.

"I'm scared of death Aigis-chan." He said with such painful tone, Aigis almost flinched. "It almost took Nanako-chan from me before. When I thought everything is already fine… the shadows came back and… I saw a friend of yours die, in front of my eyes."

Teddie looked down, forcing his tears to stay in his eyes. Just remembering Nanako's face in pain, lying on a bed surrounded by white walls, with machines connected to her as if that was the only thing that helps her to live, brought a fresh wave of pain in his once hollow chest. If almost losing an important person was already this painful, how much more if they actually died? Teddie could only wonder what his newly acquired comrades feel now and then when they see Ryoji's eyes slowly being drained away the life remaining in him and watched as he gently close his eyes when all the energy finally left him. He refused to let his tears fall. Compared to his pain, the SEES were suffering more. But even if he knows that, he still can't stop himself from being afraid from the same thing to happen. He couldn't fathom to see the same thing happening to Souji and his friends. He'll die if he would see Souji, in his arms, covered in blood, lying breathless and lifeless, it would make him crazy.

Aigis could see the unfathomable pain and fear that lingers in Teddie's eyes. She didn't like it and wanted to help him, but she found herself being speechless. Suddenly, all the words just disappeared from her mouth and the only thing left in her was sympathy and pain from not being able to stop Teddie's pain. But she couldn't help but get touched when she saw Teddie fighting the tears that were threatening to spill out from his eyes. He's bearing the pain, not just for himself, but only for SEES's pain too. Slowly and unconsciously, she lifted a hand and brought it to Teddie's trembling shoulder. The action made Teddie pause and looked at her. He was surprised to see Aigis smiling at him with a bright, gentle smile.

"Thank you, Teddie-san."

The silence was long and Teddie could just look at Aigis, not knowing what to do. Aigis felt the same; she didn't even know why she did her last action. They just looked at each other like that. The silence was broken when Koromaru started to bark and run back and forth to them. Teddie looked at Aigis, waiting for her to translate what Koromaru said. He didn't miss Aigis's smile.

"He says _Don't worry Teddie-san! We won't let anyone die anymore. We're going to stop the Dark Hour again like we did last time and this time you're with us so we're stronger now! You don't have to worry!_"

It was an understatement saying Teddie was touched. He was so happy beyond words that all he could do was to run to Koromaru and hug the white dog.

"Thank you Koro-chan! I love you!" Teddie laughed.

And after that, the three of them played at the playground until the sun sets.

* * *

><p>Souji went home early because he was expecting a call from Nanako that day. After arriving, he quickly went up to the rooftop so he could talk to her in private and enjoy the quietness of the place. The time he reached fourth floor, he could already hear his phone ringing. Not wasting any time, he swiftly took his phone from his pocket and answered the call. He smiled when he heard Nanako's cheerful voice. It looks like she has some good news.<p>

They talked for almost an hour now, Nanako sharing her good grades in her exams and how she met a new friend. Souji listened silently and answered that he's happy for Nanako from time to time. When Nanako finished her story, it was Souji's turn to share his stories. He told her about the new friends that he met and the dorm that he was living on now. He was about to tell her about the new school he's attending when the door burst open startling him. He looked to the direction of the door and saw Minako run to the other side of the rooftop. He looked at her, temporarily forgetting that Nanako was still on the phone talking to him, and saw her back turned to him. She must have not noticed him and continued to look to her front, towards the city, and coincidentally, the nearing sunset. Souji stared at her and noticed that her shoulders are trembling. _She's crying._

He stayed looking at her like he was bound with some spell that doesn't allow him to look away. The spell broke when he heard Nanako's voice call him from his long forgotten phone.

"Nii-chan?" Nanako called out.

"Ah sorry Nanako… can you give me a minute?"

"…Okay nii-chan." He thanked Nanako gently and started to walk toward Minako.

When he got close enough for Minako to notice him, he saw her shoulders tensed. She must be really surprised for her to tense that much, Souji thought. But still he continued to come closer. Slowly, she turned around to see him and that was all it took for Souji to stop all his movements. She looked so hurt, so much that Souji could even feel it radiate out from her. It was as if the pain reached the very core of her soul. Tears still streaming out of her red amber eyes, she opened her mouth to mumble a soft sorry. Hearing what she said, seeing how she looked, Souji knew that he couldn't comfort her with words. Not him, not anyone.

That's why slowly he lifted his free hand and pulled her arm. He hesitated when he felt Minako tense more than ever but her not pulling away gave him the courage to continue. He pulled her to him and hugged her, not too tight, not too loose. Seconds passed, he felt Minako relax in his hold and started to tremble again. He tightened his hold to her and that was all it took for her to sob, and later on, cry in his chest.

She was baring all her pain to him. Souji only looked at her auburn hair as she continued to cry. It scared him. He hadn't heard her -or anyone- cry with so much pain like that. It was like she would break any moment and that was what scared him. The moment he met her, he knew that Minako was a strong person, not only physically, but also emotionally and mentally. That's why seeing her frail like that made her want to stop the thing that gave her this much pain.

Minutes passed and Minako started to calm down and pull away from him. She wiped the remaining traces of her tears and laughed. At least she laughed, Souji thought.

"Sorry… you didn't have to see that." She said with her hoarse voice.

"Feeling better?" He smiled.

"Strangely, yes. Thank you." She smiled back.

They smiled at each other then another voice rang out. Souji remembered Nanako and quickly apologized to his cousin. After explaining things to Nanako that he just talked to his friend for a while, they resumed talking… including Minako in their conversation. It was a good thing that Nanako and Minako got along fast, and talking to Nanako surely made Minako's mood brighten up more.

Their conversation with Nanako ended when the sun finally disappeared into the night. Souji asked Minako if she would want to go back inside but Minako said she would stay for a little longer. Souji, knowing that he should give her some private time, nodded and left her there.

Souji went down but before he even reach the fourth floor of their dorm, he saw Minato standing against the railing of the stairs. He wasn't looking at Souji; he was glancing at the direction of the door that goes to the rooftop.

"How is she?"

He asked with the usual expressionless look. People would usually say that Minato was heartless but Souji knows better. He might be wearing a cool expression but the look on his eyes says it all. One look and Souji saw all the concerns and worries that Minato had for his sister. Another look made him see a little peak on the hidden pain of losing a friend. It was a wonder to Souji how Minato even manages to maintain that cool look in his face.

"She's having her time to calm down." Souji said as he continued walking through the stairs. He was about to step down on the stairs that leads to the third floor, he heard Minato speak.

"Thank you."

Souji stopped on his tracks and looked back to Minato, who was wearing his usual expression. He continued walking after and waved his hand.

"Thank you for what? I didn't do anything."

When Souji was out of sight, Minato allowed his lips turn upward to be considered a smirk.

"Feigning innocence huh?"

He chuckled as he started to walk through the stairs and go to his sister who was smiling as she felt the wind in her face. He saw her and when Minako smiled at him, he smiled back. Then, as he walked to his sister, Minato realized something. He felt something inside his chest, as if his soul was shouting something at him. This feeling was all too familiar for him and when he recognized what it was, he can't help but let out a small chuckle.

_Bonds are starting to form with his friends and his new comrades._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

You can kill me now hahahahaha xD I know it's been years since I last updated this story and I know it's terrible of me. I even planned of giving up this story once but even if I hadn't updated in those long years, some people still put this in their favorites and alerts… it made me happy and well.. I'll try to update when I can, but life has been a bitch to me that I even stopped updating my other story… Ah just kill me! I'm still thinking if I should edit the first five chapters of this story. Ah well… so did you like it? Are characters OOC? I haven't played both games for years now :P

And I'm still not sure about the pairings I have in mind.. meh.


End file.
